The Cardians
by Angel Raye
Summary: Ariel accidently releases the Cardians and bring them back to life. Now the Senshi and the Chibi Senshi must defeat them before all of Crystal Tokyo is drained of their energy.
1. Ariel's Discovery

Hi Everyone! It's time for some action and adventure. We will be bringing the Cardians back for this. Hope you enjoy it.  
In answer to a question, I came up with the name Akio by just looking at a list of Japanese names. There is no particular reason why this name was chosen. I just looked at the list and picked it out.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Cardians  
Part One  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
Ariel ran into Amy's office. She had just finished her homework and decided she wanted to go for a swim in the palace pool. Of course she had to ask her mother for permission. Amy was in the middle of examining Faith's shoulder. She had injured it during baseball practice. Haruka was with her. Faith was grimacing in pain. "Sorry Faith," Amy was saying. "This is a common pitcher's injury."  
"Mommy," Ariel called.  
"Hi Darling," Amy smiled down at the little girl. "Have you finished your homework?"  
"Yes," Ariel replied. "Can I go swimming?"  
"No Darling you know you need an adult with you," Amy told her.  
"But Mommy I'm a good swimmer," Ariel protested.  
"I know you are," Amy replied. "But you are only six-years-old and you can't go by yourself."  
"Then can you come swimming with me," asked Ariel.  
"I can't right now," Amy sighed. "I am busy with Faith here and then I have sessions with both Annika and Daisy this afternoon. Maybe tonight."  
"Okay," Ariel sighed in disappointment as she left her mother's office. She really wanted to swim now. Sighing she walked down the palace halls and saw Michiru. "Aunt Michiru," she called as she ran over.  
"Hi little one," Michiru smiled as she reached down and scooped the little girl up. "What are you up too?"  
"Nothing," Ariel replied. "I want to go swimming but Mommy can't right now and I have to have an adult with me. Can you go swimming with me?" Ariel held her breath. Sometimes Michiru would take her swimming if Amy weren't available.  
"I'm sorry Ariel," Michiru told her. "I have to go and check on Faith and then I promised Hope I would teach her a new song on the violin."  
"Oh," Ariel's face fell. Michiru noticed it.   
"Why don't you do something with Madelyn," she asked.  
"Madelyn's daddy took her somewhere," Ariel murmured.  
"I see," Michiru replied. "Well I'm sure you can find something to do." Michiru put Ariel down, gave her a pat on the head and then took off.   
Ariel gave another gusty sigh. "Everyone is too busy," she thought. "Maybe I'll go to the library." With that thought she headed toward the palace library.  
  
Ariel arrived at the palace library. She loved going there. It was filled with Senshi history. Ariel had read about the battles with the Dark Kingdom, Nemesis, and Mistress 9, the Dead Moon and Galaxia. She still had many more things to read about.   
She went right over to the Senshi history section. A book caught her eye. "The Makaiju," she thought to herself. Ariel reached for the book and pulled it out of the shelf. She opened it and saw some cards. "What are these," she asked herself. She looked at them, "Cardians?" She looked at each one. They each had a creature of some kind on it. "I wonder what these are." Something else fell from the book. Ariel reached down and picked it up. It was a tape. "I wonder what this is," she thought. She went over to a tape recorder and put the tape in. It started playing soft music. Ariel found herself captivated by the soft, soothing melody.   
A flashing light behind her got her attention. Ariel turned around and saw all the cards lighting up. "Nani," she shrieked. The cards turned into youmas. Ariel stared in terror. The youmas all suddenly disappeared. "What have I done," Ariel thought in horror. She turned and ran out of the library.  
  
In Mars's quarters Raye was holding Annika on her lap in another attempt to comfort her. Annika had come home from school in tears again. Raye immediately took her daughter to their quarters and worked on comforting her. The sobs had subsided and right now Annika was drawing comfort from her mother's embrace.  
Suddenly Raye felt an evil presence. Both she and Annika sat upright. The presence left as quickly as it came.  
"Mama," Annika stated. "Did you feel that?"  
"Yes I did," Raye replied. "It was an evil presence."  
"I wonder what it was," Annika wondered.  
"It felt very familiar," Raye told her. "Where have I felt this presence before?"  
  
Ariel dashed back to her quarters. Her heart was pounding. She did not know what she had done but she knew it couldn't have been good. "I can't let Mommy or anyone find out," Ariel told herself as she rushed into her room.  
"What's wrong Ariel," Moonbeam asked.  
"N...nothing," Ariel stammered.  
"Are you sure," Moonbeam pressed. "You seem very tense."  
"I'm fine Moonbeam," Ariel hastily assured him. Moonbeam wasn't convinced.  
  
"I can't believe this dumb report we have to write," Daisy was whining to Lita and Maggie. The two girls had gone with Lita to her restaurant for dinner since both Gary and Ken had control room duty for the night. While Lita was checking over the business matters the two girls worked on their homework.  
"Don't go saying that to Aunt Amy," Maggie giggled. "She'll put your nose to the grindstone."  
"I know," Daisy groaned. "I would feel sorry for Ariel but she loves to study too." All of the children at some point had to put up with Amy's tutoring. As much as they all loved Amy they hated being tutored by her because she was so strict. In fact Mina and Haruka and Michiru started using that as a threat to get Gloria and Faith cracking down in their schoolwork whenever they felt like slacking off.  
"Ready girls," Lita came over to them.  
"Yes," both girls exclaimed as they gathered up their books. They headed out to Lita's car. The sun was going down leaving a gorgeous sunrise in the west.   
"Beautiful," Maggie gasped as she stopped to gaze at it.  
"Isn't it," Lita sighed. "When I was a teen I used to dream of watching the sun set with my sempai."   
"Oh please Mom," Daisy groaned as she rolled her eyes. Neo-Queen Serenity and the other Inner Senshi were always telling her how Lita would pin after her old sempai.  
Screams interrupted the conversation. Lita, Daisy and Maggie took off in the direction of the scream. They got to the source and saw a flower youma draining people of their energy.  
"Nani," stammered Maggie.  
"Both of you transform," Lita shouted as she pulled out her henshin wand. The girls did the same.  
"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"   
The youma had just finished draining one woman of her energy and now was focusing on a high school girl.  
"Hold it," shouted a voice. The youma turned and saw three Sailor Senshi. "You destroy a beautiful evening draining people of their energy. I am an agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a Sailor Suit, Sailor Jupiter. In the name of Jupiter and the moon I will punish you."  
"And I am her daughter Sailor Chibi Jupiter," called Sailor Chibi Jupiter. "I will punish you with thunder."  
"As future guardian of time I will not allow this to happen," called Sailor Chibi Pluto. "I am Sailor Chibi Pluto and I will punish you too."  
The youma growled and aimed its vine at the Senshi. All three jumped out of the way. Chibi Jupiter powered up.  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" The attack flew out and hit the youma. It only made him angrier. He used a vine and wrapped it around Chibi Jupiter.  
"Let her go," Jupiter shouted and she powered up. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" The attack flew out and hit the youma causing him to release Chibi Jupiter. Jupiter and Chibi Pluto ran over to Chibi Jupiter.  
"Are you all right," asked Chibi Pluto.  
"I think so," Chibi Jupiter winced as she sat up.  
In the meantime the youma recovered from the attack and looked over at the Senshi. He snapped his vines out and wrapped them around the Senshi. He began draining their energy.  
"Can't move," gasped Chibi Pluto.  
"Power is draining away," Jupiter grunted as she tried to break free.  
A disk suddenly flew out and sliced through the vines freeing the three Senshi. Cosmic Moon was there. "How dare you hurt my friends," she shouted. "I will not allow you to do as you please. I am Sailor Cosmic Moon and in the name of the Moon I will punish you."  
"Stop talking and use your attack," Jupiter shouted as she pulled the two Chibi Senshi to their feet.  
"Right," called Cosmic Moon. She pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The attack hit the youma.  
"Cleansing," he shouted and he turned into a flash of light. Once the light disappeared a card fell to the ground. Jupiter picked it up.  
"A Cardian," she gasped. "But how?"  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity dashed down to the palace library with the Inner Senshi right behind her. Lita had gotten back with Rini, Daisy and Maggie. When the Queen saw the Cardian in Lita's hand and heard of the fight she and the Inner Senshi went right down to the library. They headed over to the Senshi history section. The first thing they saw was a book lying on the floor. Serenity picked it up. "It's the book about the Makaiju," Serenity gasped. "The Cardians are all gone."  
"But how did they get free," asked Mina.  
"The tape is missing," Raye pointed out.  
"Here it is," Lita pointed to the cassette player.  
"Someone must have come down here and opened the book," Amy concluded. "Whoever it was saw the tape and played it. The music must have brought the Cardians back to life."  
"But Sailor Moon defeated all of those Cardians when we were fourteen," Mina cried. "How could they have been brought back to life?"  
"The only explanation I have is when we were awakened from the freeze they were also revived to a degree," Amy stated. "When the music was played they were brought back to life."  
"So what are we going to do now," asked Serenity.  
"We need to have a meeting with all of the Senshi, both original and Chibi," Mina commanded. "If those Cardians are back out then Crystal Tokyo is in danger."  
  
To be continued...  



	2. Gloria gets blamed

Well here we are onto part two of my latest. Enjoy!  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Cardians  
Part Two  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
  
The Queen sat in her throne with all the Senshi and Chibi Senshi before her. They had just finished discussing the new threat to Crystal Tokyo.  
"The Inner Senshi and myself know about these Cardians," Serenity reported. "Their sole purpose is to collect energy from life forms, mainly people. If you children studied your Senshi history like you should have then you should have an idea of what is going on."  
"What we need to do is capture all of these Cardians before all of Crystal Tokyo is drained of energy," Mina added.  
"What I want to know is how did they get free," asked Rini.  
"We have been looking into that," Raye replied. "We've concluded that one of you children must have gotten out the book and played the music that brought them to life. Since the children of the palace help aren't allowed in the library that narrows it down to all of you."  
"The question is which of you did this," Lita added.   
Ariel felt her heart drop to her feet. She tried to keep her expression neutral. "How can I tell them it was me," she asked herself. "Mommy will be so mad if she finds out. I'll never be allowed in the library again."  
"No one is speaking up," Serenity asked. Silence was her response. "Very well. Until someone confesses the library is off limits to the children unless an adult is with them."  
"That's not fair," Hope protested. "Why should all of us be punished?"  
"Because we don't know who did this," Michiru quietly explained to her.  
"I bet it was Gloria," Daisy snapped. "It sounds like something she would do."  
"Well it wasn't," Gloria shouted angrily. "I never go into the library."  
"Yeah right," Faith muttered under her breath. She and Hope glared at Gloria.  
"I'm telling you it wasn't me," Gloria screamed in rage.  
"Enough," Amy commanded. "Accusing each other isn't going to solve anything."  
"She's right," Serenity stated. "The important thing now is that we defeat the Cardians again." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
After the meeting was over Ariel stood with Madelyn waiting for her mother. "I bet it was Gloria who freed them," Madelyn retorted. "It has to be."  
"Maybe," Ariel murmured as her conscious gnawed at her. Suddenly she felt herself being picked up. She looked up into Amy's eyes.  
"You're very quiet," Amy observed. "Are you feeling all right?" Ariel just nodded and rested her head on Amy's shoulder. Amy smiled and kissed her. "Let's get your bath and put you to bed." Amy left the room carrying Ariel with her.  
  
Gloria had stormed ahead of her mother on the way back to their quarters. She was furious. "It's not fair," she thought angrily. "They have no proof but they still think it's me who let those Cardians loose." Gloria entered her quarters and flew to her bedroom, not even acknowledging her father or Artemis who were in the living room. She slammed the door in her fury.  
"Wow," Asai commented to Artemis. "She's upset about something."  
"No kidding," Artemis replied.  
The door opened again and Mina walked in. "What's going on with Gloria," Asai asked in concern.  
Mina sighed and quietly explained what had happened. "Nani," Artemis cried. "Those Cardians are on the loose again?"  
"I'm afraid so," Mina replied. "And most of the other Chibi Senshi think Gloria was the one who revived them."  
"And Gloria denies it," Asai concluded.  
Mina nodded her head. "I had better go and talk to her," she stated. Mina headed into Gloria's room. Gloria was sitting on her bed angrily pounding at one of her pillows, which was in her lap. "Are you okay Darling," Mina asked as she sat down next to her daughter.  
"I didn't do it," Gloria shouted. "It's not fair Mom. Just because I get into trouble a lot they automatically blame me. I didn't do it and no one believes me."  
"I believe you," Mina quietly told her.  
"Why," asked Gloria. "Because you're my mother."  
"No," Mina replied. She placed a hand on Gloria's cheek. "Since I am your mother I can tell when you are lying. Right now I know you are telling the truth. Also whenever you have done something wrong you have never denied it."  
"Thank you Mom," Gloria choked as a tear fell down her cheek. Mina put an arm around her and held her close. "Just wait until I find the person who did let them free," Gloria told herself. "I'll get that creep once and for all."  
  
  
Ariel lay wide-awake in her bed. Amy had put her to bed hours ago but she had been able to fall asleep. Ariel could not stop thinking about what had happened. She was feeling somewhat guilty that the others were blaming Gloria but she was also afraid to tell her parents that she was the one who revived the Cardians. Next to her Moonbeam lay sound asleep. Ariel thought about waking him up but decided against it.  
Finally she got up and padded over to her door. She went through and saw that the door to her parents' room was open. That meant she could go in. Ariel crept quietly into their room and tiptoed over to Amy's side of the bed. Amy was sleeping on her side. Ariel gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Mommy," she whispered. When Amy didn't stir Ariel raised her voice, "Mommy."  
"Huh," Amy murmured opening her eyes. She saw Ariel standing in front of her. She sat up. "What is it Darling?"  
"I can't sleep," Ariel replied. Amy pulled her onto her lap.  
"What's wrong," Amy asked as she felt Ariel's forehead for possible fever.  
"I...uh...I," Ariel fumbled. She was about to tell Amy what had happened today with the Cardians but lost her nerve.  
"Have you slept at all," Amy asked.  
"No," Ariel sighed.  
"Great," Amy thought to herself. "We're in for a battle in the morning." Amy lay Ariel down in between her and Greg. "Get some sleep," she firmly told the little girl. "Whatever is worrying you we'll talk about it tomorrow."  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied. Amy wrapped her arms around her. "If Mommy knew what I did she would be so angry."  
  
The next day after school Gloria sat alone in her quarters. All day she had to listen to Hope and Faith accusing her of releasing the Cardians. Daisy joined them on the way home. Madelyn also stated that she thought Gloria had been the one. Maggie didn't say anything about it but Gloria could see the accusation in her eyes. She didn't know what Ariel though. The youngest Chibi Senshi had gotten very little sleep the night before and was grumpy as a result.  
It comforted Gloria to know that her parents, Annika and Rini all believed her but she still wished the others would leave her alone. Mina told her that as long as she knew she didn't do it then that was all that matter. "I wonder who did release the Cardians," Gloria asked herself. It bothered her that the person responsible had not come forward but instead sat back and let Gloria take the blame.  
"I'll go and talk to Pluto," Gloria decided. "She might be able to tell me something." With that she left her quarters and headed for her destination.  
  
Sailor Pluto stood at her post keeping an eye on the time stream. She knew the Senshi and the Chibi Senshi were getting ready to take part in another battle. Pluto wasn't concerned. Even though there were several outcomes of this battle present before her she had enough faith in the Senshi and the Chibi Senshi to defeat the Cardians.  
A movement behind her took her attention away from the time stream. Pluto smiled. She was expecting this visitor. "Hello Gloria," she greeted the little girl.   
"Hi Sailor Pluto," Gloria replied.  
Pluto turned and gazed into the child's eyes. "You're troubled," she stated.  
"Yes," Gloria murmured. "And I'm sure you know why."  
"Of course," Pluto told her. "I know it's hard when you get blamed for something you didn't do."  
"Then you believe me too Sailor Pluto," Gloria's eyes lit up.  
"Of course," Pluto replied. "I know who released the Cardians."  
"Who," Gloria demanded. "Please tell me."  
Pluto shook her head. "I cannot do that," she informed the child of Venus. She saw the upset look in Gloria's eyes and quickly assured her. "The culprit will be found out. The guilt she is feeling right now is overwhelming. Eventually she'll be unable to keep it to herself much longer."  
"But that's not fair," Gloria protested. "I'm being blamed for something I didn't do."  
"But the one who did it will be in even greater trouble," Pluto told her. "Be patient little one. All of this will make you a stronger person."  
Gloria realized that she wasn't going to get anything out of the Guardian of Time. She sighed in resignation and decided to be as patient as she could.  
  
"I can't believe Gloria won't admit that she released the Cardians," Faith told Hope. The two of them were on their way home from the park. Faith had gone to play ball with some of the boys from her class and Hope came to watch.  
"She is the only one who would do something like that," Hope added.  
"I think you two should stop worrying about who released them and focus on defeating them," a voice said. The two girls turned around and saw Amy was behind them with Ariel. She had taken some time off to go for a walk with Ariel.  
"We are going to help defeat them Aunt Amy," Hope replied. "But we know Gloria did it."  
Ariel listened to the conversation with guilt rising up inside of her. Although she was very tired she had wanted to go for a walk with her mother. Ariel thought maybe she could confess but she lost her nerve.  
"Mommy," she whispered.  
"Yes Darling," Amy knelt down. She had been trying to find out what was bothering Ariel but was unsuccessful.  
Ariel was about to confess when she lost her nerve again, "Nothing."  
Amy sighed. She was about to say something else when they heard screams. Amy ran off to the source with Ariel, Hope and Faith at her heels. They saw a Cardian robbing people of their energy. "That's the one that we first saw when Luna restored our memories," she thought to herself. She turned to the girls. "Transform," she commanded and they all pulled out their henshin wands.  
"MERCURY ETERNAL MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
Transformations took place and soon a Senshi with three Chibi Senshi were approaching the Cardian. Sailor Mercury decided speeches weren't necessary so she immediately powered up. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" The attack flew out and hit the Cardian. It turned toward her in anger. "A lovely evening in the park where parents spend time with their children has been ruined by you," Mercury called. "I'm Sailor Mercury and in the name of Mercury I will dunk your head in cold water."  
"And I am Sailor Chibi Mercury, her daughter," Chibi Mercury weakly called out in between yawns. "I will punish you."  
"From the Outer Solar System I am Sailor Chibi Uranus," Chibi Uranus yelled out.  
"And I am Sailor Chibi Neptune," added Chibi Neptune. "We will stop you from hurting anymore innocent people."  
The Cardian reached out long vines and caught Chibi Mercury who was too tired to fight. He began draining her energy.  
"Chibi Mercury," Mercury shouted and she turned to the Cardian. "Let her go."  
The Cardian paid no attention and continued to drain Chibi Mercury of her energy.   
"TIDAL WAVE!"  
"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"   
The attacks hit the Cardian who dropped Chibi Mercury. Sailor Mercury quickly caught her daughter. "You're too tired to fight Sweetie," she whispered as she lay her down under a tree. In rage she turned back to the Cardian. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" The attack flew out and weakened the Cardian.  
"Now it's time for me to step in," called another voice. Everyone turned and saw Cosmic Moon with Chibi Venus. "How dare you interrupt a lovely evening," she shouted. "I am an agent of love and justice a pretty soldier in a sailor suit Sailor Cosmic Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"And I am Sailor Chibi Venus," called Chibi Venus. "I will give you divine punishment."  
"Forget the preliminaries and get him now Cosmic Moon," ordered Mercury as she gathered Chibi Mercury into her arms.  
"Right," called Cosmic Moon and she pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!"  
The attack engulfed the Cardian. "Cleansing," he shouted before he turned back into a card.  
"Trying to make up for your mistake," Chibi Uranus asked Chibi Venus.  
"I didn't do it," Chibi Venus shouted in rage.  
"Yeah right," Chibi Neptune muttered under her breath. She and her sister walked away.  
Chibi Venus was about to shout something else out when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw it was Cosmic Moon. "I believe you Chibi Venus," she told her.  
"Thank you," Chibi Venus replied. "But I will find out who brought those Cardians back to life."  
  
That night Amy was in the middle of getting Ariel into bed. As she had predicted Ariel had fallen asleep at dinner. Amy carried her back to their quarters and changed her into her pajamas. Ariel stirred. "Mommy," she murmured. "I need to tell you something."  
"What is it Darling," Amy asked. "Tell Mommy what is bothering you."  
Ariel was about to say what had happened when she lost her nerve. "Nothing," she sighed with a big yawn.   
Worried, Amy tucked Ariel into bed. She knew her child had something on her mind. Ariel was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Amy kissed her. "I will find out what is bothering you," she promised as she left the room.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	3. Annika's Decision

Hi Everyone! Hope you enjoy part three. Read and review please.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Cardians  
Part Three  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
Annika quietly walked with her mother down to the entrance where the Chibi Senshi met to walk to school together. She was dreading going to school this morning. In the last couple of weeks Miyaki started picking on her again. Annika hated it. She had always been teased because she was a crybaby but Miyaki's teasing was malicious. She always ruined Annika's day.  
Raye's psychic powers made her aware of Annika's dread. She had been waiting quietly for her child to speak up but so far she hadn't. Finally Raye stopped walking and knelt down in front of her daughter. "What's bothering you Sweetheart?"  
"I don't want to go to school today," Annika replied.  
"Why not," Raye asked as she ran her fingers through Annika's violet tresses.  
"Miyaki will pick on me again," Annika murmured as her eyes filled with tears.  
Raye sighed and pulled Annika into her arms. Annika normally liked school but Miyaki ruined it for her. As a result Annika hated getting up in the morning. Raye was seriously considering requesting that Annika not be in the same class as Miyaki next year. "You've just got to ignore her Baby," Raye told her. "I know it's easier said than done but you need to try."  
"I know Mama," Annika choked. "And I do try. Aunt Amy always tells me to try too."  
"You do have something I didn't have at your age," Raye told her. Annika looked up into her mother's eyes. "You have friends. I didn't have any until I was fourteen, when I met the queen. Gloria, the twins and all the other Chibi Senshi love you very much. Maybe that's one of the reasons Miyaki is so mean. She probably doesn't have any friends like that."  
Annika contemplated what her mother said. It was true that Miyaki only really had Nozomi as a friend. But she didn't seem to care.  
Raye smiled and kissed Annika on the head. "Come on," she stated. "You don't want to be late." Annika took her mother's hand and continued on toward the palace entrance.  
  
"Come on Gloria," Daisy was saying. "We know you released the Cardians. So why don't you just admit it?"  
"I didn't," Gloria snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
"We don't believe you," Madelyn replied. "It's something you would have done."  
"Yes," Faith added. "No one else would do something that dumb."  
"I didn't do it," Gloria shouted angrily.  
"Yes you did," Maggie told her. "And you know it."  
"Cool it everyone," Rini ordered as she came up. "Leave her alone. I believe her and you should too."  
"Never," Hope muttered.  
Ariel listened to the entire exchange with a strong feeling of guilt. She went over to her mother who was talking with some of the other Senshi. "Mommy," she said tugging at Amy's skirt.  
"Yes Darling," Amy immediately turned to the little girl. She had been trying to find out what Ariel had on her mind.  
Ariel opened her mouth but then lost her nerve again. "Never mind," she sighed. Amy shook her head with worry. Ariel's strange behavior had her very concerned. It wasn't like her child to be so bottled up. She could tell that Ariel had something on her mind.  
"Here we are," Raye announced as she arrived with Annika. "Sorry we're late. We had some problems this morning."  
"We all have those," Lita assured her. Everyone kissed their children good bye and watched as they headed off to school. Once they were gone Lita noticed Amy's concerned face. "Is something wrong Amy?"  
"I'm concerned about Ariel," Amy replied. "She has something on her mind and she won't tell me what it is. At first I think she is going to tell me and then she changes her mind. It's not like her to keep something that is bothering her from me."  
"I wouldn't be too concerned," Serenity stated. "I think if it were something really serious then Ariel would tell you."  
"You're right," Amy sighed. But she could not shake off this feeling of concern.  
  
"I can't believe this," Gloria groaned to Annika during lunch that day. The other girls had spent the entire way to school telling Gloria that she should just confess. No matter how many times Gloria denied releasing the Cardians the other girls were still convinced it was her who had done it. "I didn't release those Cardians. Why can't they believe me?"  
"I believe you," Annika whispered softly  
"Thank you Annika," Gloria sighed. "Do you really believe me or are you just saying that because you are my best friend?"  
"I really believe you," Annika replied. "Besides if you were lying then my psychic powers would have let me know."  
"That's right," Gloria exclaimed. "Do you know who did it?" Annika shook her head. "Oh well," Gloria sighed. They were going to have to find the culprit another way.  
  
At the end of the day Annika had to use the bathroom before heading home. She told Gloria, Hope and Ariel that she would meet them outside and then dashed off to the bathroom. When she came out of her stall her heart dropped to her feet. Miyaki and Nozomi were waiting for her.  
"A crybaby like you shouldn't be using the bathroom," Miyaki informed her. "You should be in nursery school getting your diapers checked."  
"Leave me alone," Annika whispered as she moved toward the sink to wash her hands.  
"Maybe we should check her diapers ourselves," Miyaki told Nozomi.  
"Maybe we should," Nozomi giggled.  
"Stay away from me," Annika cried.  
"Grab her Nozomi," Miyaki ordered. "And I'll check her diapers."  
Annika tried to get away but Nozomi was taller than she was. Annika felt as Nozomi grabbed her arms and held them back. Annika began screaming as she tried to get free. If she could turn into Chibi Mars then she would be able to free herself from Nozomi but as Annika she couldn't.  
"Okay crybaby now I'll check your diapers," Miyaki laughed as she moved toward Annika.  
"What is going on in here," a teacher came walking in. Maggie was behind her. The teacher took one look at the situation and quickly sized everything up. She pointed to Miyaki and Nozomi. "You two to the office now." She then turned to Annika. "Are you okay honey?" Annika didn't answer. She just threw herself into Maggie's arms crying.  
"I'll take care of her," Maggie informed the teacher who nodded and left with the other two girls. Maggie led Annika to the exit.  
"How did you know," Annika asked between gasps and sobs.  
"I just came looking for you when I heard the screaming," Maggie replied. "That's when I got the teacher."  
"I want Mama," Annika cried.  
"Then let's go home," Maggie stated and the two girls joined the others who were waiting.  
  
Raye took her sobbing daughter to their quarters. Between gasps and sobs Annika told her what had happened. Raye was seething. Why couldn't people teach their children to be nice? Right now Annika was snuggled down into her arms and crying hysterically. When Annika had told her what Miyaki and Nozomi tried to do Raye had to do everything she could to keep herself from finding both of those girls and giving them each a sound spanking. She knew kids could be cruel but that was beyond cruel.  
Right now Raye knew her daughter needed comfort so she worked on giving it. With quiet hushes and a loving hug Raye managed to calm the child down. "It's okay Baby," she soothed. "It sounds like Miyaki got into trouble. Maybe she'll leave you alone now."  
"But Mama I was so afraid that she was going to do what she was saying," Annika choked. "I never would have been able to come back to school if she did that."  
Raye made a private note in her mind to talk to Miyaki's mother. This was going too far now. Something had to be done.  
  
The next day Raye went over to where Miyaki's mother worked. She was going to talk with her about her daughter. Miyaki's mother, Hitomi Chino worked in a small shop that sold knick-knacks. Annika loved that store but always-made sure Miyaki's mother wasn't there before she went in. She feared that if Miyaki's mother was there then Miyaki would be there.  
Raye saw Hitomi straightening up some things on the shelves. She went right over to her. "Chino-san," she said.  
Hitomi looked up from her work, "Lady Mars. To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"I need to talk to you about our daughters," Raye replied. "I want you to get your child to leave mine alone."  
"You need to get your child to fight her own battles," Hitomi pointed out.  
"We're working with her on that," Raye told her as she fought to keep her temper down. She hated it when someone else criticized her daughter. "She's a very shy, sweet and sensitive little girl. Annika lacks confidence where standing up for herself is concerned. But Miyaki is making things miserable for her and I want it stopped."  
"She's been punished at school," Hitomi stated. "What more do you want?"  
"Involvement on your part," Raye said. "I want you to do something about Miyaki. She could care less if the school punishes her. I want your daughter to leave my Annika alone."  
"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter," Hitomi snapped. "I am a single mother struggling to raise two children on my own. I'm not like you who have a husband and lives in a palace without any worries. I do not need you palace people coming and lecturing me on child raising."  
"You think just because I live in the palace my life is easy," Raye snapped back. "I worry everyday. I worry about what would happen to my child if I get killed defending the world. I worry that my work is going to take me away from Annika for days. Everyday when Annika goes off to school I worry about whether she will be crying or not when she gets home. So don't tell me I don't know what it's like to worry because I do know what it's like."  
"I am teaching my daughter to be independent," Hitomi told her. "I will not get involved in her battles."  
"Very well," Raye snapped angrily. "Then you can at least warn your daughter. If she bothers my child again I will visit the school personally and do what I have to do to stop her myself. I am not going to stand by and let my child be harassed by another. Your child is a cruel child and she will end up alone without anyone if she doesn't get her act together."  
"How dare you," Hitomi raged.  
"I've said all I need to say," Raye stated. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." With that she left the shop.  
  
"Did you see crybaby looking all worried at you today," Nozomi laughed as she and Miyaki got an ice cream together after school. "I bet she was afraid you were going to do something to her today."  
"I noticed," laughed Miyaki. "Well as soon as our recess detention is over we can think of some other ways to get her to cry."  
"Shouldn't be too hard," Nozomi pointed out and she and Miyaki laughed again.  
Suddenly they heard a sound behind them. The two girls turned and saw a strange creature that looked a little like a mermaid. "Nani," Miyaki shrieked.  
"A monster," Nozomi shouted. She dropped her ice cream and the two girls tried to run. The creature grabbed them with her hair. They both screamed. White dust like particles began to shower on them.   
"I feel so weak," Miyaki moaned as her eyes began to droop.  
Huddled around a corner Annika watched all of this. She was on her way home from school when she heard screams. She ran to investigate and saw Miyaki and Nozomi being attacked by a Cardian. Annika clutched her henshin wand in her hand and watched for a few more minutes. "I wish it wasn't Miyaki," Annika thought to herself. She really wanted to leave but she knew she had to do the right thing. She flipped open her communicator. "Minna," she called. "There's a Cardian over by the ice cream shop. I need help. Please come." A stream of replies came back to her. Annika held up her wand. "MARS POWER MAKE UP!" Flames burst out of her wand and surrounded her. Her school uniform melted into her Senshi uniform. Once transformation was complete Chibi Mars ran to the scene. "Hold it right there," she shouted. The Cardian turned to her. "Those two girls may be mean brats but it doesn't give you the right to take their energy. I am agent of love and justice a pretty soldier in a Sailor suit, Sailor Chibi Mars. On behalf of Mars I will chastise you."  
The Cardian laughed and turned toward Chibi Mars. It whipped out its hair to hit Chibi Mars. Chibi Mars jumped out of the way and powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" Her ball of fire flew out and hit the Cardian. That only angered her. With her tail she hit Chibi Mars who was sent flying. The energy stealing particles began to rain on Chibi Mars. She felt her energy drain. "Hurry up Minna," she mumbled. "I'm losing my energy."  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" The attack flew out and the particles stopped falling. Sailor Mars picked up her daughter. "I remember when you invaded my school festival back in the 20th century," she shouted. "Well you won't hurt my daughter or anyone else."  
"And we won't let you either," another voice called. Sailor Cosmic Moon jumped forward. "I am Sailor Cosmic Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"And the rest of us are," called Chibi Venus. "Sailor Chibi Venus!"  
"Sailor Chibi Mercury!"  
"Sailor Chibi Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Chibi Pluto!"  
"Sailor Chibi Uranus!"  
"Sailor Chibi Neptune!"  
"Sailor Chibi Saturn!"  
"Come on girls let's see some attacks," shouted Cosmic Moon.  
"Right," called Chibi Neptune and she powered up along with Chibi Uranus and Chibi Jupiter.  
"STREAM REFLECTION!"  
"VIBRATING SWORD BLAST!"  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"   
The three attacks flew out and hit the Cardian, badly weakening her. "Now Cosmic Moon," shouted Sailor Mars.  
"Right," Cosmic Moon pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The attack flew out and engulfed the Cardian.  
"Cleansing," it shouted as it turned back into a card. Chibi Venus picked it up.  
"Give me that," snapped Chibi Uranus. "All this is your fault. Do you really think I am going to let you handle the Cardians?"  
"It wasn't me," shouted Chibi Venus.  
"Yes it was," Chibi Jupiter shouted.  
"Girls," Sailor Mars boomed in a voice that told everyone to be quiet. "You ladies aren't accomplishing anything by blaming one another. Now there is no solid proof as to who did it so I suggest you stop blaming Chibi Venus."  
There were a few grumbles but no one said anything else. The Chibi Senshi continued to glare at Chibi Venus while Chibi Mercury looked on with a strong feeling of guilt.  
  
"I was proud of you today," Raye told her daughter that evening right before bedtime. Annika was snuggled onto her lap just enjoying being with her mother right now.  
"You were," asked Annika.  
"Yes," Raye told her. "I know how you feel about Miyaki. It was good to see that you can put personal feelings aside and do the right thing."  
"Mama," Annika whispered. "I really wanted to let that Cardian drain Miyaki and Nozomi of their energy."  
"I'm sure you did," Raye replied. "But you didn't and for that I am proud."  
Annika smiled and continued snuggling with Raye. At least she did the right thing.  
  
Amy was tucking Ariel into bed. The child had been quiet all evening. Amy had to find out what was wrong with her daughter. "Ariel," she stated. "You trust Mommy don't you?"  
"Yes," Ariel replied wondering where this was leading.  
"Then please tell me what is on your mind," Amy coaxed.  
"What do you mean Mommy," asked Ariel.  
"I know something is bothering you," Amy told her. "You've been trying to tell me something and then you stop. I'm worried about you."  
"I'm fine Mommy," Ariel tried to assure her mother.  
Amy wasn't convinced. "Ariel I want to know what is wrong with you," she told her.  
"There's nothing wrong," Ariel flatly stated.  
Amy sighed. She could see she wasn't getting anywhere. "All right Darling," she said. She tucked Ariel into bed. "But you will tell me when something is bothering you right?"  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied.  
Amy kissed Ariel, "Good night Sweetie. I love you."  
"I love you too," Ariel murmured. Amy left the room. Ariel felt a tear fall down her face. "I can't tell you what an awful thing I did Mommy. I just can't."  
  
To be continued...  



	4. Tea Party Fiasco

Hi Everyone! We are on to Part Four now. I am adding some humor in this one. I think we need something light to read. I got the idea from Super S episode number 104. Usagi, Chibiusa, Mamaru, Haruka and Michiru go to a Japanese tea ceremony and it's a little uncomfortable for Usagi and Chibiusa. Anyway the idea for this story came from that. Read and review please.   
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.   
Also visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts   
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.   
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Senshi.   
  
The Cardians   
Part Four   
By   
Angel Raye   
  
Ariel stood in shame as everyone stared at her with accusation in his or her eyes. She saw the anger in Gloria's eyes for letting her take the blame. She saw the disappointment in her parents' eyes for not telling them the truth.   
"It's all your fault," everyone shouted.   
"It was an accident," Ariel sobbed. "I didn't mean it."   
"How could you let me take the blame," Gloria shouted.   
"I didn't mean too," Ariel cried. "I'm sorry."   
"How could you," Amy cried. "I am so disappointed in you."   
"I'm sorry," Ariel sobbed. "I'm sorry..."   
  
Ariel sat up in her bed sobbing. She could still see the accusations in everyone's eyes. she thought to herself.   
"Ariel," Moonbeam woke up next to her. "What's wrong?"   
"Nothing," Ariel sobbed.   
"Then why are you crying," Moonbeam asked.   
"I can't tell you," Ariel choked.   
Moonbeam was not satisfied. He hopped down off the bed and left the room. A few minutes later he came back with Amy. "What's wrong Darling," Amy asked gently as she sat down on the bed and pulled Ariel into her arms.   
"Nothing Mommy," Ariel sobbed. "I just had a bad dream."   
Amy thought to herself. She carried Ariel over to the rocking chair and sat down. She began to rock slowly. "Ariel I know something is bothering you," she told the child. "Why won't you tell me what it is?"   
Ariel thought. There's nothing wrong Mommy."   
"Ariel," Amy began and then stopped herself. She was constantly telling other Senshi not to force their children to tell them things. Amy sighed and then told Ariel, "Go to sleep Darling and just know that you can tell me anything."   
Ariel thought. She snuggled down into her mother's arms and went to sleep.   
  
"We have to do what," Daisy shrieked the next day. She was in the palace living room with Lita, Mina, Raye, and Amy. Gloria, Annika and Ariel were there too.   
"You heard us," Raye replied. "The Outer Chibi Senshi know all about Japanese traditional tea ceremonies because Haruka and Michiru have taken them to a few. We would like our daughters to check them out too."   
"So you girls will be going to one tomorrow," Mina added.   
"But tomorrow is Saturday," Annika whined. "You promised we would go shopping."   
"And we will," Raye told her as she pecked a kiss on Annika's forehead. "But first you have to go to this tea ceremony."   
"It's going to be so boring," Gloria griped.   
"And I don't want to spend time with this creep who revived the Cardians," Daisy added.   
"It wasn't me," Gloria shouted in rage.   
"Enough," Mina broke up the pending argument.   
"Daisy I want you to stop blaming Gloria," Lita told her daughter. "We don't have any proof right now."   
"I know her and that's proof enough," Daisy grumbled. Gloria was about to say something but Mina put a hand on her shoulder so she stopped.   
"Anyway we expect all of you to go tomorrow," Amy told them. "I will take you and then Aunt Raye will pick you up." The girls all grumbled but did not say anything. Everyone headed back to her own quarters.   
Ariel had been quiet the entire time. She felt so guilty when she heard Daisy accusing Gloria again. She reached up and took Amy's hand. "Mommy," she said.   
"What is it Darling," Amy asked as she knelt down.   
Ariel lost her nerve again. She shook her head. "Never mind," she told Amy. Amy sighed and took Ariel back to her office. She wished her daughter would talk to her. Usually Ariel had no problem telling Amy what was on her mind. Amy didn't understand why it was so difficult this time.   
  
Annika was rolling on the floor with laughter with the story Rini was telling her. She had anxieties about going to this tea ceremony the next day. She confided in Rini who immediately told her about the teas ceremony she had gone to in the 20th century when she was Annika's age.   
"Poor Serena," Annika gasped. She tried to imagine the queen at the age of fifteen laying on the floor with the king, Michiru and Haruka standing on her.   
"I was so embarrassed," Rini sighed. "I was trying to impress the master of the tea ceremony, Tamasaburou. He tried to make us feel at ease because our feet were so numb from kneeling but when Serena found out the cup cost over a million yen she went crazy."   
[Author's note: For those of you only familiar with the dub version in the Japanese version the master of the tea ceremony whose pure heart was taken was a boy. I may use dub names but I stick to the subbed version.]   
"Well as far as I know I am the only one, who can kneel down for a long period of time since I'm always kneeling in front of the fire," Annika pointed out. "I'll have to see how the others do tomorrow."   
"You never know," Rini stated but she wished she could be there to see what would happen. Gloria and Daisy were two girls who couldn't sit still if their lives depended on it. It was going to be interesting.   
  
The next day as promised Amy drove the girls to the tea ceremony. At Raye's insistence Annika wore a kimono and had her hair pulled up in a bun with traditional Japanese hair accessories. Ariel just wore her school uniform even though it was Saturday. Gloria and Daisy wore their everyday clothes.   
"Now girls you behave and learn a lot," Amy firmly told them as she kissed Ariel good-bye.   
"We will Aunt Amy," Annika promised as they got out of the car.   
A boy of about thirteen greeted them dressed in traditional Japanese wear. "Greetings," he stated. "I am the master of tea ceremonies Fumihiko. I will be heading the ceremony."   
Annika, who had been coached by Raye, bowed before him. Her heart was pounding and she felt a huge lump in her throat. "Konichiwa," she whispered shyly. "My friends and I are honored to be served by you." She turned to her friends and silently groaned. Ariel was standing there gaping. Gloria looked bored and Daisy's eyes had turned to hearts.   
"Kawaii," she murmured. Sweat drops appeared on Annika's head. She was already terrified and it looked like she wasn't getting any support from her friends.   
Annika thought to herself as she and her friends followed Fumihiko inside the temple.   
  
Gloria and Daisy were gritting their teeth trying to put up with the pain in their feet. Both of their feet were very numb from kneeling down on the floor. Gloria glanced at Annika who had a peaceful look on her face. Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed. Gloria thought. Gloria next glanced at Ariel who was on the other side of Annika. She also had a look of strain on her face. Gloria leaned over and hissed to Annika, "How do you do this in front of the fire everyday? My feet are killing me."   
"You get use to it," Annika whispered back.   
"What's matter Gloria," Daisy hissed. "Can't take a little pain?"   
"You're hurting too," Gloria grunted.   
"At least I don't go around releasing old enemies," Daisy whispered.   
"It wasn't me," Gloria tried very hard to keep her voice down but it was hard.   
"Yeah right," Daisy muttered.   
Fumihiko handed the girls some odangos to eat. Gloria in delight began shoving them into her mouth.   
"Not that way," Annika hissed. Gloria saw Fumihiko and the other girls eating them very politely. Daisy giggled. Furious Gloria pinched Daisy's foot. Daisy gave a gasp of pain. In retaliation she slammed her fist down on Gloria's numb foot. Gloria moaned in pain and then grabbed Daisy's ponytail and pulled it.   
"You creep," Daisy snapped unable to contain herself any longer. She grabbed an odango and smashed it in Gloria's face. Gloria grabbed the tea and dumped it on Daisy's head. "That's it," Daisy shouted angrily. "It's bad enough I have to spend the afternoon with someone who released the Cardians and won't admit it but to put up with this is too much."   
"I didn't do it," Gloria shouted.   
"Gloria, Daisy," Annika whispered as a sweat drop appeared on her head. Ariel was also feeling embarrassment but she was also feeling guilty. They watched as Gloria and Daisy got into a fight.   
"Young ladies this isn't becoming to princesses or a Japanese tea ceremony," Fumihiko tried to say but the two girls did not hear him. The fighting continued.   
Ariel got up and grabbed at Daisy. "Stop it," she shouted but the got shoved out of the way. She landed on something and heard it crack underneath her.   
"Oh no," Fumihiko shouted. "That's an expensive cup. That costs ten million yen."   
The fighting stopped.   
  
"I can't believe this," Lita was shouting at Daisy. Raye had picked up the girls and received a full report about what had happened. As soon as she returned to the palace with the girls Raye told the others about it. Amy decided that Ariel was just an innocent bystander who had gotten in the way. Lita and Mina on the other hand had been horrified that their daughters had been fighting. "I told you to behave yourself. Why did you get into a fight with Gloria?"   
"She started it," Daisy muttered in a sulky voice. "She pinched my foot."   
"Because you were tormenting her," Lita pointed out. "I got the whole story so don't try to play victim here."   
"I wasn't tormenting her," Daisy snapped. "I was only telling the truth."   
"Watch your tone with me young lady," Lita warned. "And I want you to stop blaming Gloria for this. We don't have any proof."   
"But it's just like her," Daisy stated. "Don't you agree?"   
Lita hesitated. Although the adults had agreed not to speculate on who could have possibly released the Cardians she believed that Gloria could have done it. "That's not the point," she told Daisy. "You're behavior today was a disgrace. You will be writing a letter of apology to Fumihiko and your father and I will be deducting a portion of your allowance each week until the cup is paid off. Gloria has to do the same thing."   
Daisy grumbled. she thought.   
  
Gloria wandered out into the palace yard after she finished writing a lengthy letter of apology to Fumihiko. She was really sick of the other girls accusing her of releasing the Cardians. she thought angrily.   
"It won't be too much longer," a voice from behind her said. Gloria jumped and saw Setsuna was standing behind her.   
"Aunt Setsuna," Gloria gasped. "What are you talking about?"   
"About who revived the Cardians," Setsuna replied. "The person who did it will be revealed soon."   
"How soon," Gloria asked desperately. "I don't know how much longer I can stand being blamed like this."   
"You will be fine," Setsuna assured her. "Just be patient a little while longer."   
Before Gloria could reply they heard a scream. She and Setsuna looked at each other and nodded.   
  
Maggie and Daisy were both getting ready to head toward town. They were doing a school project and had to go and get some supplies. Daisy was still seething over what had happened at the tea ceremony. "That little creep always ruins everything," she steamed.   
"You always let her," Maggie pointed out.   
"I know and she still won't admit that she revived the Cardians," Daisy said. "I know it was her."   
"We all do," Maggie replied. "No one else could have done it."   
"Well I'll prove that it was her one way or the other," Daisy declared.   
"And how are you going to do that," asked Maggie.   
Daisy was about to reply when she saw a look of fear on Maggie's face. She turned and saw a creature that looked a bit like a pink lion. A wheel was spinning over it. "A Cardian," she shouted. She was about to pull out her henshin wand when the wheel started turning. Maggie gave a loud scream. The two girls felt their energy being drained away.   
"Hold it," shouted a voice. The Cardian looked up and saw Chibi Venus and Sailor Pluto. "I will not allow you to drain the energy of innocent people. I am the agent of love and beauty, Sailor Chibi Venus and in the name of Venus I will give you divine punishment."   
"And from across time and space I am Sailor Pluto," Pluto called. "I will stop you from stealing the energy of my daughter and her friend."   
"Mom," Maggie whispered before she lost consciousness.   
Pluto powered up. "DEAD SCREAM!" The attack flew out and hit the Cardian releasing its control over Maggie and Daisy. Angered it turned toward Pluto and Chibi Venus. It sent out a beam of energy and Pluto and Chibi Venus went sprawling.   
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"   
"WORLD SHAKING!"   
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!"   
The three attacks flew out and hit the Cardian. Sailor Mercury, Chibi Mercury, Sailor Uranus, Chibi Uranus and Chibi Saturn arrived on the scene. "I remember you," Mercury called out. "And you won't succeed this time."   
"I definitely remember you," a new voice called. Everyone turned to see Sailor Jupiter. "You almost killed a boy who would one day become my husband and the father of my child. Now you are attacking my daughter. I will not stand for it." Sailor Jupiter powered up. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" The attack flew out and hit the Cardian. Jupiter turned to Cosmic Moon who had just arrived. "Save your speech and get him now," she commanded.   
"Right," Cosmic Moon called and she pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The attack hit the Cardian.   
"Cleansing," it shouted before it turned back into a card. Cosmic Moon picked it up.   
Chibi Venus and Sailor Pluto recovered. Pluto dashed over to Maggie while Jupiter ran to Daisy. Mercury was scanning both of them. "They'll be fine," Mercury confirmed and everyone heaved a breath of relief. "But they will need to stay in the hospital for about twenty-four hours. They've been completely drained of their energy."   
Chibi Uranus whirled on Chibi Venus. "See what you've caused," she shouted. "You may not be admitting it but this is your fault. Are we all going to die because of your stupid mistake?"   
"Chibi Uranus," Uranus said in a warning voice. "We don't have any proof."   
"I don't need proof," Chibi Uranus spat. Chibi Venus wilted. She couldn't take anymore and she didn't feel like defending herself anymore.   
Chibi Mercury watched all of this with a very strong feeling of guilt. She walked up to Chibi Venus. "Chibi Venus," she whispered.   
"What is it," Chibi Venus turned to Chibi Mercury. Chibi Mercury saw the look of hurt in her friend's eyes.   
"Nothing," Chibi Mercury sighed.   
  
That evening Mina was in the hallway of her quarters when she heard sobbing coming from her daughter's bedroom. She peeked in and saw Gloria sitting on her bed crying. Mina walked in and saw down next to her daughter. After a moment Gloria turned to Mina with tears streaming down her face. "It's not fair Mom," she cried. "I didn't revive those Cardians and everyone is still blaming me. Why won't the person who did it say something? It's not fair."   
"I know it's not Darling," Mina replied. "But we'll find out who did it."   
"What if we don't," Gloria asked. "Then I will be stuck with the blame forever."   
Mina put her arms around Gloria and let her cry. She agreed that her daughter was going through a rough time and that it wasn't fair that she was being blamed for something she didn't do. she asked herself.   
  
Meanwhile Ariel was sitting on her bed too. Her stomach was in knots. she thought.   
  
To be continued...


	5. Confession

Hi Everyone! Here is part five. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review please.   
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.   
Also visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts   
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.   
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Senshi.   
  
The Cardians   
Part Five   
By   
Angel Raye   
  
  
Amy was worried. She had just given Ariel her bath and the child was very quiet the entire time. Usually Ariel was giggly and talkative during bath time. Now she was tucking Ariel into bed and the child was still bottled up. "Ariel darling," she began.   
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied.   
"I know you've been saying that nothing is wrong," Amy told her. "But Mommy knows that there is something wrong with you. Why won't you tell me?"   
Ariel felt her stomach tighten. She sat up and flung her arms around Amy's neck. "Mommy," she cried.   
"What is it Darling," Amy asked as she held the little girl close to her. "Tell Mommy what's bothering you."   
"Nothing's wrong Mommy," Ariel insisted.   
"She won't tell me either," Moonbeam piped up.   
Amy sighed and continued to hold Ariel close to her. She wasn't going to try and force Ariel to tell. She could only hope that eventually her child would open up. If she wasn't telling Moonbeam or Amy then she wasn't telling anybody.   
A soft knock at the door got her attention. Amy looked up and saw Michiru. "Michiru," she exclaimed.   
"Sorry to interrupt," Michiru stated as she came in. "Greg told me you were putting Ariel to bed and I wanted to ask you something before she fell asleep."   
"It's no problem," Amy assured her. "What can we do for you?"   
"Faith has baseball practice and Hope has to stay after school to practice for the school musical tomorrow," Michiru explained. "I know you're tied up tomorrow since both Annika and Daisy have sessions."   
That's right," Amy sighed. She had a busy day and that meant Ariel would be spending most of the afternoon alone.   
"How about if I take Ariel swimming for a little while," Michiru suggested. "She had wanted to a couple of weeks ago and I couldn't."   
"That would be great," Amy exclaimed. She turned to Ariel. "Would you like to go swimming with Aunt Michiru tomorrow?"   
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied.   
Amy smiled and tucked Ariel into bed. "Then tomorrow when you get home from school you can go and swim with Aunt Michiru."   
"I'll meet you at the palace entrance," Michiru told the little girl. Ariel nodded her head. Amy kissed Ariel good night and left the room with Michiru.   
"Michiru," she said taking the older woman by the arm. "I need a favor from you."   
"What is it," asked Michiru.   
"There's something bothering Ariel and she won't tell me what it is," Amy told her. "I was wondering if you could try talking to her."   
"I can tell that something has been bothering her too," Michiru admitted. She looked at Amy's worried face. "I'll see what I can do."   
"Thank you," Amy replied in relief.   
  
"Mama," Madelyn said as Hotaru was tucking her in. "There's something wrong with Ariel."   
"Why do you say that honey," asked Hotaru.   
"She's been acting different lately," Madelyn explained. "She's really quiet all the time."   
Hotaru frowned. She also had noticed the drastic change in Ariel's behavior the last couple of weeks. "Are you worried about her Madelyn," she asked.   
"Yes," Madelyn replied. "Is she in trouble?"   
"I don't know," Hotaru sighed. "But if she is she will need you to be her friend more then ever."   
"I will Mama," Madelyn promised. "I'll always be her friend."   
  
The next day Gloria dashed ahead of the other girls on the way home from school. She had been listening to the their accusations all day and it was too much. Gloria couldn't even defend herself now. She didn't see the point. They weren't going to believe her anyway so why bother? Gloria thought to herself. At least Annika and Rini believed her. It made her days more tolerable.   
Mina was at the palace entrance with the other Senshi when Gloria burst in. "Where's the others," Lita asked.   
"I ran ahead," Gloria replied. Suddenly she became like Annika and tears fell down her face. "I'm tired of them blaming me for releasing the Cardians. I didn't do it but they won't believe me." Gloria broke down and cried. Mina wrapped her arms around her daughter.   
"It's okay Darling," Mina soothed as she ran her fingers through Gloria's long orange locks. "We'll find out who did it." She put an arm around her daughter and led her away. At that moment Annika came bursting in. She had tried to catch up with her best friend but Gloria was the faster runner and she left Annika in the dust.   
"Mama," Annika stated. "Is Gloria okay?"   
"She's just upset Baby," Raye replied as she hugged her daughter close to her. Like Annika, Raye's psychic ability told her that Gloria was innocent.   
  
As promised Michiru took Ariel to the palace pool for a swim. Although she was only six Ariel was an excellent swimmer. Only Hope was better then her where the other children were concerned. Ariel had a wonderful time and it took her mind off of her troubles.   
After about an hour Michiru decided it was time to get out since Hope and Faith were going to be home soon. Ariel started feeling the guilt again. The guilt was consuming her now. She stood silently with a troubled look on her face while Michiru dried her off.   
Michiru decided to take this as an opportunity to talk to the little girl. "Is something on your mind Ariel," she asked.   
"I...uh...I," Ariel fumbled for some words.   
Michiru finished drying Ariel off and handed the child her clothes. Ariel began putting them on. "Mommy is very worried about you Ariel," she told her. "And everyone has noticed that you have been very troubled these last couple of weeks."   
Ariel was silent as she finished dressing. She felt a huge lump in her throat and tears form in her eyes. Michiru was quick to notice them. "Don't hold things in Ariel," she said as she placed a hand on Ariel's shoulder. "It's better to talk about things."   
The tears began to flow down Ariel's face. "I can't tell anyone," she cried. "Everyone will be so mad at me."   
"Why is everyone going to be mad at you," Michiru asked as she pulled Ariel onto her lap. "Did you do something wrong?" Ariel nodded her head. "What did you do?"   
Ariel found she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. "It was me," she whispered.   
"What was," Michiru prodded.   
"It was me to revived the Cardians," Ariel whispered. Michiru was shocked. Ariel softly continued. "I didn't mean to do it. I saw the tape and played it. I didn't know it was going to bring the Cardians back to life."   
"That was you," Michiru exclaimed in astonishment. Ariel nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell anyone before,"   
"I was scared," Ariel sobbed.   
"Ariel you have to tell everyone," Michiru commanded.   
"I can't," Ariel wailed. "I don't want to. Mommy and Daddy will be so mad."   
"I know they will be," Michiru agreed. "But Gloria is being blamed for all this. Do you really think it's fair to keep quiet and let an innocent girl take the blame?"   
"No," Ariel sighed. "But everyone is going to be so mad."   
"Of course they are," Michiru stated. "But Gloria is miserable right now and she needs to be cleared of the blame. It is true that once you confess everyone will be upset and angry. It will probably be a while before anyone will trust you again too but you have to tell."   
"I'm scared," Ariel choked.   
"You'll be fine," Michiru assured her. "But you also have to tell before the guilt you feel completely overwhelms you." Ariel heaved a shuddery sigh. Michiru gave her back a reassuring pat. "I'll be with you when you confess," she told her. "Why don't we tell everyone after dinner tonight?" Ariel hesitated and then nodded her head. "It won't be easy but you're doing the right thing," Michiru pointed out. "You'll be okay. I promise."   
"And you promise you'll stay with me," Ariel asked.   
"I promise," Michiru replied. "I'll give you all the support you need."   
Ariel found herself dreading dinner that evening but she knew Michiru was right. She had to tell the truth.   
  
That night after dinner everyone gathered into the palace living room. Gloria was too miserable to play so she sat with her mother. It was hard for her with all the accusing eyes from the other children glaring at her. Michiru watched Gloria, feeling sorry for her. She hated to admit it but she also thought Gloria was the culprit. Michiru thought. She glanced over at Annika who had stuck by her best friend through all of this. Annika was snuggled up against her mother. Raye was talking with Serenity and had a protective arm around her daughter. Michiru thought.   
Ariel was sitting on the floor nervously. She knew Michiru was going to draw everyone's attention to her in a moment. Throughout dinner she had picked at her food because she had no appetite. Amy, thinking Ariel was sick, had felt her forehead but saw no signs of a fever. Ariel wished Amy had taken her back to their quarters. Then she wouldn't have to tell tonight.   
"Excuse me everyone," Michiru announced. "I need everyone's attention please." Everyone looked up in surprise. Haruka looked the most surprised. Usually if Michiru had to bring everyone's attention to her then she would have known about it. Michiru pulled Ariel over to her. "I'm sorry to interrupt everyone but Ariel has something she has to tell everyone."   
Ariel gulped as she felt everyone's eyes on her. She looked and saw Amy and Greg staring at her with puzzled looks in their eyes. She felt herself get tongue-tied. Michiru gave her a nudge. "Go on," she commanded. "You have to tell them."   
"Tell us what," Amy demanded.   
Ariel lowered her eyes and looked at her shoes. "It was me," she whispered.   
"What was you," asked Greg.   
"I was the one, who revived the Cardians," Ariel choked as a tear rolled down her face. "I didn't mean too. It was an accident."   
Everyone sat in shock. For a long moment no one said anything. Gloria was the one who finally broke the silence. "How could you," she screamed in anger. "You knew I was being blamed for this and you didn't say anything!"   
"I'm sorry," Ariel sobbed. "I was scared."   
"I always stick up for you in school," Gloria shouted angrily. "And now this is what you do to me?" Tears fell down her face. "I'll never forgive you for this Ariel Mia Mizuno," she screamed. "You let me take the blame all this time for something you did." With that Gloria tore off upstairs toward her quarters. Mina followed her.   
"Poor Gloria," Annika commented. Ariel saw anger on her friend's sweet face. "How could you Ariel?" With that Annika left the room. Raye hesitated and then followed her daughter out of the room.   
"I agree," Daisy stated. "That was mean Ariel. You knew we were blaming Gloria and you didn't say anything." Maggie and the twins muttered in agreement.   
Ariel was crying hard now. Someone stood in front of her. Ariel looked up and saw her parents. She saw anger and disappointment in their eyes. "Let's go," Amy commanded taking Ariel's hand. "We'll discuss this in our quarters." Sobbing Ariel left with her parents.   
"Well Michiru I never thought you would stir things up like that," Serenity stated.   
"Ariel told me today," Michiru replied. "I told her she had to confess. It's not fair for Gloria to take the blame for something she didn't do."   
Rini went up to the remaining Chibi Senshi. "All of you owe Gloria an apology," she told them.   
"We will," Maggie stated and the others nodded their heads in agreement. Only Madelyn did not look angry. She sat there with a thoughtful look on her face.   
  
Gloria lay on her bed with her face down in the pillow crying her eyes out. She was so angry and hurt right now. She couldn't believe that Ariel had revived the Cardians and then let her take the blame.   
She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Gloria," she heard her mother say. "It's all right Darling." Gloria sat up and flung herself into Mina's arms. Mina held her daughter close to her.   
"Mom," choked Gloria when she had calmed down. "I am so angry at Ariel right now."   
"I know you are Darling and you have every right to be," Mina soothed as she stroked Gloria's long hair. "But the important thing is that you have been cleared of the blame. I know the other girls are going to be apologizing to you."   
"I don't know if I can forgive any of them Mom," Gloria admitted as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. She wasn't like Annika who could cry for hours. "They kept blaming me even though I told them I didn't do it. I am so mad at them."   
Mina understood. Her daughter had been through a rough time these last couple of weeks. The girl was hurting right now. It would take a while for Gloria to forgive the others for what she had been through.   
  
Ariel was also laying on her bed sobbing. Her bottom was hurting from the spanking her father had given her when they got back to their quarters. How she wished that Amy had given the spanking instead of Greg. Her hands were smaller and didn't hurt as much. After the spanking her parents had lectured her on how she shouldn't have let someone else take the blame for something she had done. They also told her how disappointed they were in her and that she would have gotten off a lot easier if she had just confessed right away. Amy and Greg had taken away most of Ariel's privileges for a couple of weeks. Ariel also had to write a letter of apology to Gloria. She couldn't remember when was the last time she felt so ashamed of herself.   
She heard a noise at the door and looked up. Instead of one of her parents she saw Rini. "May I come in," Rini asked. Ariel nodded her head and sat up. Rini came in and sat down. She stared at the youngest member of her team for a very long time before she spoke. "I have to let you know that you are in for a rough ride."   
"I know," Ariel murmured.   
"You did something wrong and you let another member of the team take the blame," Rini continued. She stared at Ariel with her fiery red eyes. "You have lost everyone's trust and it is going to be a while before anyone trusts you again. You have to earn our trust back." Rini paused and gazed at Ariel. "I am trying to build a unifying team here Ariel. Every time I feel like our team has a good sense of teamwork something happens. You let everyone down tonight. Gloria's upset with everyone except Annika and me for blaming her. You've let everyone down by letting her take the blame. Everyone is upset with you. Right now my team is not united."   
"Are you kicking me off," Ariel asked softly.   
"No," Rini shook her head. "I need you. I need everyone on that team but you have shown us that you can't be trusted. As I have already said you will have to earn our trust back."   
"Rini I'm really sorry," Ariel choked. "I just got so scared when I revived the Cardians."   
Rini softened her gaze. "I understand," she told her. "I wasn't much older than you when I took the Silver Imperium Crystal and it disappeared inside of me. I repressed that for so long. I had to flee to the past to save my mother and everyone else. But you still should not have let Gloria take the blame. It wasn't fair on her."   
"I know," Ariel sobbed.   
"It will take a while before anyone can trust you," Rini reminded her. "It's not going to be easy for you but hang in there." Ariel nodded her head.   
"Rini," Amy came to the door. "I need to give Ariel her bath now. It's almost her bedtime."   
Rini nodded her head. She gave Ariel a pat on the shoulder and then left. Ariel gazed up at Amy. "Come on," Amy picked Ariel up. "It's getting late."   
"Mommy do you hate me," Ariel asked anxiously.   
Amy shook her head. "No Darling I could never hate you," she stated. "I love you very much. But I am very disappointed in you. I have taught you to be honest and trustworthy. I'm afraid the Chibi Senshi aren't the only ones whose trusts you have to earn back. You have to earn mine and Daddy's too."   
"Mommy I am so sorry," Ariel began to cry as she buried her face in Amy's shoulder.   
"I know you are Darling," Amy soothed. "I know."   
  
Madelyn lay in her bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. She had very mixed feelings about it. She knew she should be angry with Ariel but it was hard to be angry with her best friend. The door opened a crack and Hotaru poked her head in. She was checking in on Madelyn before she went to bed.   
"Mama," Madelyn called.   
"Are you still awake," Hotaru asked in astonishment as she came in and sat down on the bed.   
"Yes," Madelyn replied as she sat up. "I was thinking."   
"About what," Hotaru inquired as she stroked Madelyn's short black hair.   
"Ariel," Madelyn told her. "I know I should be angry but I'm not. She's my best friend."   
Hotaru placed her hand under Madelyn's chin and lifted the child's face so that they were making direct eye contact. "I think you should go with your heart with this," she stated. "Ariel's going to need a friend through all of this and the way the others were talking tonight, they're not going to be too friendly with her for a while."   
"I'll keep on being her friend Mama," Madelyn promised.   
"Good girl," Hotaru smiled as she tucked Madelyn back into bed. "Now get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."   
"Goodnight Mama," Madelyn said sleepily.   
"Goodnight Darling," Hotaru kissed her daughter and left the room. Madelyn went to sleep promising herself she would support Ariel.   
  
The next morning Ariel reluctantly headed toward the palace entrance with Amy. She knew she was in for cold stares from the other children. Ariel knew she couldn't fake being sick since Amy was a doctor.   
The other children were already there. The talking stopped as soon as Ariel came out. Gloria was with Annika. Amy ushered Ariel over to Gloria. "What have you got to say Ariel," she asked.   
Ariel took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry Gloria," she stated. "What I did was wrong and I hope you will forgive me."   
Gloria glared at Ariel. "Why," she asked. "Why did you let me take the blame like that? You saw how upset I was and you didn't do anything."   
"I'm sorry," Ariel whispered. "I'm very sorry."   
"I don't want to talk to you right now," Gloria hissed. "So just stay away from me." With that Gloria walked away with Annika.   
"Mommy," Ariel looked helplessly at Amy.   
"I can't force her to forgive you," Amy pointed out. "Give her time." Amy bent down and kissed Ariel on the cheek. "Have a good day Darling. I'll see you when you get home." She turned and went back into the palace.   
Ariel turned toward the other children. Daisy, Maggie and the twins were all looking at her coldly. "Why didn't you tell us Ariel," demanded Hope.   
"You let us blame Gloria all this time," Daisy added.   
"That was mean," Maggie finished. "Poor Gloria. No wonder she won't talk to us right now."   
"Come on everyone," Faith said. "Let's get to school." The four girls walked ahead.   
Ariel felt tears prickle her eyes. Even Maggie was disgusted with her. How could she ever get them to trust her again?   
Suddenly Ariel was aware that someone was next to her. She looked up and saw Madelyn. "Aren't you going with them," she asked.   
"No," Madelyn replied. "You're my best friend and I want to walk to school with you."   
"Really," Ariel's blue eyes lit up. "You're not angry with me?"   
"I was a little," Madelyn admitted. "But I think you need a friend right now."   
"Thank you," Ariel whispered as Madelyn took her arm. The two little girls walked to school together.   
  
It was a miserable day for Ariel. Since Madelyn was in the second grade she wasn't there for Ariel. Gloria wasn't talking to her and Annika and the twins were very distant with her. Ariel ended up having lunch alone. Gloria, still upset with the others, ate with Annika while the twins ate together. Ariel thought to herself. Now she was on her way home from school. Madelyn walked with her. The other girls had gone on ahead. Ariel didn't want to look at their cold stares.   
"Want to get some ice cream," Madelyn asked.   
"Can't," Ariel murmured. "Mommy and Daddy grounded me so I have to go straight home."   
"Oh," Madelyn's face fell. She was trying to cheer Ariel up but with little success.   
A scream got their attention. The two little girls broke into a run. They got to the square and saw a Cardian draining the energy of a group of people. Ariel and Madelyn looked at each other and nodded.   
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"   
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"   
After the transformation Chibi Mercury and Chibi Saturn dashed over to the action. "Hold it right there," Chibi Mercury called. "I may have accidentally revived you but I will not let you harm innocent people. I am an agent of love and justice, the Chibi Senshi of ice, Sailor Chibi Mercury. In the name of Mercury I will punish you."   
"And I am the Chibi Senshi of death and destruction," Chibi Saturn shouted as she twirled her glaive. "I am Sailor Chibi Saturn and in the name of Saturn I will punish you."   
The Cardian stopped stealing energy and focused its attention on the two Chibi Senshi. Chibi Saturn jumped up and twirled her glaive again. She hit it in the face. It growled and knocked Chibi Saturn down.   
"Chibi Saturn," Chibi Mercury shouted. She powered up. "MERCURY ICY WATERFALL!" The attack flew out and covered the Cardian freezing him. Chibi Mercury dashed over to help Chibi Saturn up. "Are you all right," she asked.   
"I think so," Chibi Saturn replied as she got up. She turned to the Cardian. "It's breaking through the ice."   
"We need to call the others," Chibi Mercury gasped.   
"No need," called a new voice. They turned to see Cosmic Moon. "I'm an agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Cosmic Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you."   
"Hurry Cosmic Moon," Chibi Saturn shouted. "He's going to be free any minute right now."   
"Right," Cosmic Moon pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!"   
"Cleansing," the Cardian shouted before he reverted back into a card. Chibi Mercury picked it up. She turned to Cosmic Moon and Chibi Saturn. "I know all of this is my fault," she stated. "But I promise I will make it up to all of you."   
"We know you will," Cosmic Moon replied. "But just remember you're in for a hard time."   
"I know," Chibi Mercury sighed.   
"Let's go home," Chibi Saturn stated. The three girls headed home.   
Up in the air a strange woman was watching them. "So that's who revived the Cardians," she said. "Well watch out little one. I will get the rest of those Cardians and destroy you and the rest of the Senshi, both original and Chibi." With that she broke out laughing an evil laugh.   
  
To be continued...


	6. Tensions

I know I left a cliffhanger at the end of the last one but that's one way to keep people coming back. Anyway here is part six. Read and review too.   
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.   
Also visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts   
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.   
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Senshi.   
  
The Cardians   
Part Six   
By   
Angel Raye   
  
In a secret lair a woman sat on her throne watching the last fight Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi had capturing the Cardians. Lady Gemmei had been observing all these fights very closely. She had been trying to figure out a way to defeat the Senshi and Chibi Senshi for a long time. But she was unsure as to how. When she found that the long defeated Cardians had been released she studied them closely. she thought. "Eizo," she shouted.   
A man came forward and bowed. "Yes my lady?"   
"I want you to help me find those Cardians and bring them to my side," she ordered. "We will use them to defeat the Sailor Senshi and those little bratty children of theirs."   
"And how will I do that," asked Eizo. "Those Cardians think on their own."   
"I've researching them," Gemmei replied. "They respond to music. Find some and use that to our advantage."   
"Very well my lady," Eizo replied and he vanished in a flash of light.   
  
Daisy and Maggie were heading toward Venus's quarters with a plate full of cookies they had just made. In the last several days since Ariel's confession, Gloria had been very cold and distant with everyone except Annika and Rini. Although the other Chibi Senshi had formally apologized to her, Gloria could not get over the fact that they had blamed her for something she did not do. She had been very hurt by it all. The parents all advised the children to give Gloria time to cool off. So the Chibi Senshi worked at trying to make things up with her.   
"I hope this will help a little," Maggie sighed. "I still feel so awful about all of this."   
"These are her favorite cookies," Daisy pointed out. She was quiet for a moment and then added, "I feel bad too. I was the one who originally blamed her."   
"I still can't believe Ariel was the one," Maggie shook her head. "I would be very surprised if Gloria ever spoke to Ariel again."   
"Me too," Daisy agreed. They got to Venus's quarters and pounded on the door. Mina answered. "Hi Aunt Mina," Daisy said. "We came to see Gloria."   
"Come on in," Mina stepped aside and the girls came in. Gloria was sitting on the couch watching television. She looked up and saw the girls. "Gloria these two are here to see you."   
"I have nothing to say to them," Gloria muttered as she got up. She started toward her room but Mina grabbed her shoulders.   
"Just hear what they have to say," she said. Gloria grumbled but turned her attention on Daisy and Maggie.   
"Gloria we are really sorry for blaming you," Maggie began. "We feel really bad about it."   
"You really hurt my feelings," Gloria pointed out. "You wouldn't believe me and you had no proof."   
"We know and it was wrong," Daisy replied.   
"Can't you forgive us," Maggie pleaded.   
"We made you your favorite cookies," Daisy added holding the plate out.   
Gloria took the cookies from Daisy. She thought for a moment. "I'll think about it," she murmured softly. Then she added, "Thanks for the cookies."   
"You're welcome," Maggie sighed as she and Daisy left. Once they were out in the hall Maggie spoke again, "I guess it's better then nothing."   
"You know," Daisy murmured thoughtfully. "I have always thought of Ariel as a cousin because Aunt Amy is my godmother but now I am so angry with her that I don't want to even look at her."   
"I know what you mean," Maggie sighed. "I know what you mean."   
  
Ariel was miserable. With the exceptions of Madelyn and Rini the other children were having nothing to do with her. They wouldn't even speak to her unless they had too. Since she was grounded that made things worse. Right now she sat on her bed hugging the large teddy bear her parents had given to her for her fourth birthday a couple of years ago. Right now it was the only comfort she felt. Both of her parents were working and Moonbeam was off with his sister and parents so she was alone. Burying her face in the teddy bear Ariel wept huge tears of unhappiness, loneliness and shame. she thought to herself. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't hear her mother coming in.   
Amy stood at the door and saw her little girl crying. Her heart began to break. Amy thought. Amy went over and sat down on the bed beside Ariel. She placed a hand on Ariel's head. Ariel looked up and saw her mother.   
"Mommy," she choked. "I really messed up. Everyone hates me now."   
"That's not true Sweetie," Amy soothed as she pulled the little girl onto her lap. Ariel buried her face in Amy's shoulder and sobbed. Amy held the child close to her and gently stroked her short blue hair. "A lot of people are upset with you right now. You did something wrong and you let another child take the blame for it. As a result everyone is upset with you but they don't hate you."   
"Are you and Daddy still mad at me," Ariel asked.   
"No Darling we're not mad," Amy replied. "We're disappointed in you and we are unable to trust you right now but we're no longer angry. Mommy and Daddy love you very much. We didn't like what you did but we will always love you."   
"Mommy how can I make it up to everyone," Ariel asked anxiously.   
"I don't know," Amy told her. "You just have to look in your heart and find the answer."   
"Mommy," Ariel whispered.   
"Yes Darling," Amy said.   
"What will you give me if I give you a giant hug," Ariel asked.   
"I'll give you a giant kiss," Amy replied. Ariel threw her arms around her mother and hugged her as tightly as she could. In return Amy hugged her child back and kissed her on the cheek. After that Amy held Ariel on her lap giving her the love and comfort she needed right at the moment.   
  
The next day after school Ariel timidly approached Gloria. "Gloria," she whispered.   
"I have nothing to say to you Ariel," Gloria snapped. "So just leave me alone."   
"Gloria I'm really sorry," Ariel choked as tears rolled down her face. "I just got scared."   
"And so you let me take the blame all that time," Gloria concluded. "Do you have any idea how I felt? It's terrible being blamed for something you didn't do."   
"I feel bad about it," Ariel admitted. "And I know the other girls don't trust me anymore but can't you accept my apology?"   
Gloria glared at Ariel. "I can't," she snapped. "So just leave me alone." With that she walked away.   
Ariel sighed and started the trek home. "She'll accept your apology one day," Madelyn told her.   
"I know," Ariel whispered. "I just wish the others would at least talk to me too."   
"Don't worry," Madelyn assured her. "They will." Ariel felt somewhat comforted by her friend's words. The two continued to walk home together in silence.   
  
Rini had caught up with her young friends. She could feel the tension among them. Deciding to talk to Gloria she told Annika to walk ahead with the others. "Gloria," she began. "You do know that one day I will take my place with my parents on the throne and that you will be the leader of the Cosmic Senshi."   
"Of course I know," Gloria replied.   
"Then you know how important it is to have a unified team," Rini pointed out.   
"I guess so," Gloria muttered. "What are you getting at Rini?"   
"I know you're really upset with Ariel right now," Rini stated. "All of us are. However, I think it would be a good idea if you would at least accept her apology. Maybe if you do then the others would cool off a bit. Also I think you should forgive the others. They have all apologized to you. Tensions are very high right now."   
"Rini," Gloria turned to her princess. "I know what you are saying but the others really hurt my feelings when they blamed me for reviving the Cardians. And I feel very betrayed by Ariel. I have always protected her from those bullies at school and what does she do? She lets me take the blame for something I did. I can't accept her apology right now. I just don't trust her."   
"Neither do I," Rini admitted. "But she's just a little girl who was very scared."   
"All of us are little girls except you Rini," Gloria reminded her.   
Rini sighed. Gloria was very stubborn and Rini knew that it was going to take a lot of convincing. "Gloria," she began to say when a scream interrupted her. She and Gloria looked at each other and nodded. "Girls," Rini called to the other children. "Transform."   
"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"   
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"   
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"   
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!   
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"   
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"   
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"   
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"   
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"   
Once transformations were complete Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi dashed to the scene. They saw a Cardian draining the energy of a group of Kindergarten children. "I recognize this one," Chibi Venus shouted. "My mom told me about it. This one attacked her friend Mie who was in Kindergarten when Mom was fourteen."   
"Hold it," shouted Cosmic Moon. The Cardian turned to her. "How dare you attack innocent children who are the future of Crystal Tokyo. I am an agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a Sailor suit, Sailor Cosmic Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you."   
The Cardian laughed and lashed out at the Chibi Senshi. They all got knocked over.   
"Fine," grumbled Chibi Mars. "You want to play rough? Then let's go ahead." She powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" Her firestorm flew out and hit the Cardian who groaned.   
"Good shot Chibi Mars," Chibi Uranus called as she powered up the sword in her hand. "VIBRATING SWORD BLAST!" She sliced at the Cardian who shouted in agony. "Now Cosmic Moon!"   
"Right," Cosmic Moon pulled out her scepter. She was about to attack when suddenly the Cardian disappeared. "Nani!"   
"Where did it go," asked Chibi Neptune.   
"Hang on," murmured Chibi Mercury as she pulled out her computer.   
"I can tell you," said a new voice. The girls looked up and saw a man hovering in the air.   
"Who are you," demanded Chibi Jupiter as she took up a protective stance in front of the others.   
"My name is Eizo and I work for Lady Gemmei," he replied. "We have been trying to figure out a way to destroy you and your parents for ages. When we learned about the Cardians we decided to bring them to our side. We will give them stronger powers so that they will be undefeatable. You and your parents will be destroyed."   
"We've defeated several Cardians and we will get to the others before you do," shouted Chibi Saturn.   
"Don't be too sure," Eizo pulled out a ball. It began to glow. A few seconds later a scene appeared before the Chibi Senshi. Several other Cardians were in a cage of some kind. "We have already found several of them and brought them to our lair. I found a tune that works on them. Soon they will have so much power that you brats will be destroyed."   
"Kami-sama," Cosmic Moon gasped.   
Eizo turned to Chibi Mercury. "I guess we have you to thank," he laughed. "You released the Cardians and made it possible for us to bring them to us. Thank you."   
Chibi Mercury swallowed hard as she felt the glares of the other Chibi Senshi on her. Eizo laughed and disappeared. "Girls," Cosmic Moon sighed. "Our battle has just taken a turn for the worse."   
  
To be continued...


	7. The Kidnapping

Hi Everyone! Here is Part Seven to "The Cardians." I have had some problems with my computer. I was installing new hard drive and lost all of my pictures and stories in the process because the drive that had them crashed. I also am without several major programs but I should get them back soon.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own Sailor Moon then maybe I wouldn't have to work so heard right now. Anyway I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.  
  
The Cardians  
Part Seven  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"This is bad," Neo-Queen Serenity moaned. She was having a meeting with the Senshi and the Chibi Senshi. Rini and the others just reported in on the new enemy who was also after the Cardians.  
"We won't let them succeed," Lita declared.  
"Right," Raye agreed. "We'll get those Cardians first."  
Ariel sat quietly feeling terrible. She had no idea things would get this bad. She tried to look as small as possible but did not succeed.  
"This is all your fault Ariel," Daisy shouted.  
"Yes," Gloria snapped. "And you let me take the blame."  
"And now this Lady Gemmei is trying to use the Cardians to destroy us," Faith added.  
"I know it's all my fault," Ariel screamed as tears rolled down her face. "Don't you think I already know that?" Ariel burst into tears and flew out of the room.  
"Ariel," Amy called but the child didn't listen. She took off at top speed.  
"Girls," Mina stated firmly. "Ariel feels bad enough. She doesn't need your contempt right now."  
"Besides," Michiru added. "We have more pressing matters right now."  
"Let's get back to the subject at hand," Serenity commanded and everyone got back to the meeting.  
  
Ariel ran through the palace crying her eyes out. She couldn't put up with the others contempt anymore. she thought to herself. Ariel decided she didn't want to face anyone. She ran downstairs to the underground area beneath the palace. No one ever went down there unless the palace was being bombed which was rarely. The place was dirty and full of bugs. Ariel didn't care. She didn't want to see anyone anymore. She found a corner and curled up in it with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Amy returned quickly to her quarters once the meeting was over. She was anxious to check on Ariel since the child was so upset. She dashed through the door and quickly removed her shoes. Not even taking a moment to put on her slippers she went right to Ariel's room. "Ariel," she called but then stopped short when she saw that the child wasn't there. "Moonbeam is Ariel here," she asked.  
"No she hasn't been back yet," the blue kitten replied.  
"Oh no," Amy groaned when she realized her daughter was probably hiding somewhere. She pulled out her communicator and tried to contact Ariel but there was no response. In despair Amy finally contacted the Knights and Senshi.  
  
"I wonder where she could have hidden," Michiru commented to Haruka. Leaving the children with Palla and Ves, the Senshi and the knights divided up into teams of twos and threes to look for Ariel. Amy and Greg were out of their minds with worry. Michiru couldn't blame them. She knew how she would be if one of the twins had run away.  
"Well the guards said no one left the palace so we know she's in here somewhere," Haruka replied. "My guess is that she couldn't face anyone right now and went off to hide."  
"You're probably right," Michiru sighed. "Poor little thing. She's only a little girl. She probably feels dreadful right now. All that guilt is too much for a child her age to handle."  
"The question is where did she hide," Haruka wondered out loud.  
Michiru thought hard. She remembered times when some of the other children hid because they felt bad about something. Then a thought occurred to her. "Haruka I've got it," she cried. "Follow me." With a sprint she took off for her destination with Haruka at her heels.  
  
Ariel did not know how long she had been hiding. All she knew was that she was miserable, tired and hungry. Several bugs had made their way over to her and she was terrified. Amy had tried to contact her on her communicator but Ariel had ignored her. In fact she dropped her communicator somewhere and now she didn't know where it was.  
Something slithered near her. Ariel froze in terror. She looked and saw a mouse had come over to her. She began to scream.  
"Ariel," called a voice. Ariel realized it was Michiru.   
"Go away," she screamed. "I don't want to see anyone."  
Michiru came up with Haruka. She saw the mouse. Haruka immediately knocked it away from Ariel. Ariel immediately tried to get away but Michiru grabbed her. "Hold it right there young lady," she stated firmly.  
"I don't want to see anyone," Ariel repeated. She struggled to get away but Michiru had a firm grip on her. "They all hate me."  
"No they don't," Michiru assured her. "They're all worried about this new enemy. That's all."  
"But it's all of my fault," Ariel began to cry again. "I did a terrible thing and now everyone is mad at me."  
"I know everyone is upset right now but they'll cool off," Michiru assured her in a soothing voice. "Right now Mommy and Daddy are worried about you."  
Ariel began to sob pitifully as she snaked her arms around Michiru's neck. Michiru carried the little girl out of the basement with Haruka right behind her. A few minutes later they ran into Greg and Ken.  
"Ariel," Greg cried out in relief. "Oh thank goodness you're all right."  
"Daddy," Ariel sobbed as she reached for Greg. Greg took his little girl into his arms.  
"Don't ever do that again," Greg gently scolded his daughter. He held the sobbing child close. "Come on. Mommy wants to see you." Michiru, Haruka and Ken watched as Greg carried Ariel back toward his quarters.  
  
Amy lay propped up on one elbow in bed gazing down at Ariel who had finally fallen asleep next to her. When Greg returned with Ariel, Amy had immediately taken the upset child into her arms. Ariel sobbed hysterically for a good hour. With gentle hushes and loving hugs Amy had finally calmed her child down. Ariel had begged to sleep with them tonight so Amy was only too happy to comply. Now Amy was gently stroking Ariel's short blue hair watching her as she slept.   
"Is she finally asleep," Greg asked as he climbed into bed next to them.  
"Yes," Amy replied as she kissed Ariel's cheek. "Poor little thing. She really is overwhelmed with guilt right now. This is all too much for a child her age to put up with."  
"At least she's okay," Greg pointed out. "All this will be taken care of and the other children will forgive her soon."  
"Let's hope so," Amy sighed. She gave Ariel another kiss and then kissed her husband. Greg turned out the lights and they settled down to go to sleep.  
  
Ariel woke up early the next morning and found herself in her mother's arms. She turned toward Amy and saw that she was awake too. "Mommy," she murmured.  
"Good morning Darling," Amy smiled and kissed her little girl on the cheek. "Are we feeling better this morning?"  
Ariel shook her head as she sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and then turned and gazed at Amy. "Mommy everyone is so mad at me," she stated. "I wish I never went into the library that day."  
Amy sat up and pulled Ariel back into her arms. "There's nothing you can do about it Darling," she told her. "It happened and now we have to make sure that Gemmei doesn't succeed with her evil plan."   
"I hate my self Mommy," Ariel choked as she buried her face in her mother's chest.  
"Don't say that," Amy gently told her. "Daddy and I love you very, very much. It makes us sad to hear you say that."   
"But Mommy I really messed up this time," Ariel sobbed. "It's all my fault that the Cardians were revived and now this new enemy is bringing them to help her."  
"Now enough of that talk," Amy chastised her. "We can't change what you did but you can do what you need to do to help us fix it. Also I'm sure this Gemmei would have found another way to fight us without the Cardians. Give the other children time. They'll come around. All right?"  
"All right," Ariel murmured.  
"Now how about giving me your pretty smile," Amy requested. Ariel gave a small smile. "That's better. Now let's get up and get dressed. You need to get to school and I need to get to work." Amy and Ariel got out of bed to begin their day.  
  
"Eizo," Gemmei called.  
"Yes my lady," Eizo ran forward and bowed.  
"How are things coming with the Cardians you've caught," she asked.  
"Not very well my lady," Eizo replied. "They're not responding to my orders."  
"Well think of something," Gemmei barked. "They are going to be vital in my takeover of Crystal Tokyo."  
"How about the Cardians caught by the Chibi Senshi," Eizo asked. "How do you propose we bring them over to us?"  
"I've been thinking about that," Gemmei replied. She held up a sphere and a picture of both Rini and Gloria appeared. "The older one is Neo-Princess Serenity and Sailor Cosmic Moon. The younger one is Gloria Aino and Sailor Chibi Venus. Cosmic Moon is the leader of the Chibi Senshi while Chibi Venus is the future leader. If we take one of them hostage then we can demand the Cardians the Senshi and Chibi Senshi have in exchange for their lives."  
"Very well my lady," Eizo replied. "I will bring one of them back next time."  
"Do that," Gemmei ordered. "Parents will do anything to save their children." She and Eizo laughed.  
  
"I can't believe all this," Gloria griped to Annika on their way home from school. "First Ariel releases the Cardians, then lets me take the blame all of this time and now this woman named Gemmei is after them. All this is such a mess."  
Annika didn't answer. After Raye and Chad had returned from searching for Ariel, Raye gently talked to Annika about how she should be more understanding. "It's not like you to hold grudges Annika," she had explained. "You're a very sweet, giving person. Ariel really needs friends right now. I'm not telling you to forgive her but I want you to think about how you would feel if you were in her place."  
"But Mama she really hurt Gloria's feelings," Annika replied. "Gloria's my best friend and I hated seeing her so upset when the others were blaming her."  
Raye had taken Annika into her arms. "I know it's upsetting when someone you care for deeply is hurting," she had stated. "But now Ariel is very scared and very unhappy. She needs friends right now."  
"I'll think about it Mama," Annika had promised.  
"I bet Ariel is really sorry," Annika whispered.  
"Humph," Gloria grunted. "I don't trust her."  
Annika was about to reply when suddenly Eizo appeared in front of them. "Gloria Aino or Sailor Chibi Venus," he stated. "I've come for you."  
"I don't think so," Gloria spat.  
"Seems like there are no secrets here," Annika added as she pulled out her henshin wand. Gloria did the same.  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
After transformations were complete the two Chibi Senshi stood before him. "I don't know what you have in mind but you will not take my best friend," Chibi Mars shouted. She powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" The attack flew out. Eizo dodged it.  
"I won't let a little girl stop me from my mission," he laughed. He held up his hand. A sphere appeared in it. He threw it down in front of Chibi Mars. It exploded in front of her.  
"Chibi Mars," Chibi Venus screamed. Chibi Mars lay unconscious on the ground. Chibi Venus turned to Eizo.  
"Now you have no one to protect you," laughed Eizo. He started to make a grab for Chibi Venus.  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
"STREAM REFLECTION!"  
Chibi Jupiter, Chibi Pluto, Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus all jumped in front of Chibi Venus. "You won't have her," shouted Chibi Uranus in fury.  
"Looks like I have some more little girls to take care of," Eizo sighed.   
  
"What's going on Ariel," Madelyn asked as she followed Ariel.  
"The others are in trouble," Ariel gasped. She couldn't tell Madelyn about the future she just saw. She saw Gloria being kidnapped by the enemy. Ariel knew she had to save her. Madelyn did not question anymore. She just ran after Ariel.  
  
Chibi Pluto and Chibi Neptune were both down with Chibi Mars now. Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Uranus continued to fight and protect Chibi Venus at the same time.  
"Not a good day for Rini to stay after school," Chibi Uranus grumbled as she threw an attack at Eizo.  
"I don't have time for this little girls," Eizo proclaimed. He held up a ball and threw it at the two Chibi Scouts. It exploded knocking both of them down. "Now to finish you off." He held up his arms to throw another attack.  
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!" Eizo got knocked down.  
"Chibi Saturn, Chibi Mercury," exclaimed Chibi Jupiter. Chibi Saturn dashed over to help the others.  
"Chibi Venus," Eizo called. "It's either you or the princess and since the princess isn't here then it has to be you. Now you are coming with me." He held up a device of some kind and aimed it at Chibi Venus.  
"Chibi Venus," the others shouted. Chibi Venus screamed as she began to shimmer.  
Suddenly someone knocked her out of the way. Chibi Venus turned around to see Chibi Mercury caught in the beam. She watched in horror as Eizo and Chibi Mercury disappeared.  
"CHIBI MERCURY!"  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Shock and Pain

Here is part eight everyone! Enjoy!  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own Sailor Moon then maybe I wouldn't have to work so heard right now. Anyway I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.  
  
The Cardians  
Part Eight  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"I should have been there," Rini murmured dolefully after she heard the Chibi Senshi's account of what happened.  
"Don't blame yourself," Serenity assured her as she gave her daughter a hug. "You had no way of knowing this would happen."  
"We have go to get her back," Greg demanded. Amy was sitting stoically beside him. "She must be scared to death right now."  
"We'll get her back," Lita assured him. "We won't rest until we do."  
"She saved me," Gloria choked as a tear rolled down her face. Mina put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Eizo was trying to take me but Chibi Mercury knocked me out of the way."  
"She had no choice," Madelyn suddenly shouted. Everyone looked up in surprise since it was so unlike Madelyn to have an outburst. "Ariel was so sorry for what she had done but the rest of you were so mean to her. She probably felt like this was the only way she could make things up to you."  
"Madelyn," Maggie began but Madelyn cut her off.  
"Why couldn't you have forgiven her like me," she screamed. "Maybe she would still be here." Madelyn burst into tears. Hotaru wrapped her arms around her daughter. Madelyn buried her face in Hotaru's shoulder and cried hysterically. Hotaru picked her daughter up and carried her out of the room.  
"We need to figure out how we are going to rescue Ariel," Mina stated. "I want everyone including the children to think up of some kind of rescue plan. We have to pinpoint the location of the enemy."  
Amy had been sitting quietly the entire time. She was in shock and had been since the children came back and told her that Ariel was gone. Lita noticed how quiet she was. "Are you all right Amy," she asked.  
"I'm fine," Amy replied. She stood up. "I had better go and check on Annika." Amy had treated Annika for her injuries from the last fight. Annika was spending the night in the hospital for observation. Raye was with her right now.  
"Amy," Greg began but Amy held up her hand.  
"I have work to do Greg," she quietly stated and walked out.  
Lita and Serenity watched as Amy left the room. "She's going to immerse herself in her work again," Serenity stated and Lita nodded in agreement.  
  
Gemmei glared at Eizo as he dragged Chibi Mercury forward. "What's this," she demanded. "I told you bring me either Chibi Venus or Cosmic Moon. Instead you bring me this one."  
"My apologies my lady," Eizo replied. "I had Chibi Venus but this one knocked her out of the way."  
"My mommy and the others will rescue me," Chibi Mercury stated as she tried to sound brave.   
"Shut up brat," snapped Gemmei. She scrutinized Chibi Mercury. "This is the genius child who revived the Cardians," she exclaimed. "We could use her for her knowledge."  
"I won't help you," Chibi Mercury cried.  
"We'll see about that," Gemmei walked over to Chibi Mercury. She closed her hand around the opal on Chibi Mercury's bow. The henshin wand came out and Ariel de-transformed. Gemmei snatched Ariel's computer from her and smashed it. "Now no one can track you," she snarled.  
"Let me go," Ariel shouted as tears rolled down her face.  
"Never child," Gemmei laughed evilly. She turned to Eizo. "Throw her in the dungeon and knock her out for a while. Then we can put the implants in her."  
Ariel thought in terror as Eizo dragged her away.  
  
Raye smiled down at Annika who lay asleep in the hospital bed at the moment. The child was sleeping peacefully now. When she had heard of Ariel's kidnapping she had been devastated and cried for a long time. Raye had comforted her and assured her that they would do what they could to find Ariel. Chad had been there too. Now he was getting some of Raye's stuff so that she could spend the night with Annika.  
Amy came walking into the room. She checked Annika's vitals and changed the IV bag. "She'll be fine," Amy told Raye. "I just wanted to keep her here for observation but we have nothing to worry about."  
"I'm so relieved," Raye sighed. She turned to Amy. Her psychic powers were telling her that Amy was doing what she needed to do to avoid her feelings right now. "Amy," she began. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine," Amy replied a little too quickly.  
"Amy," Raye began.  
"I said I'm fine Raye," Amy snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to organize my files." With that she swept out of the room leaving Raye with a worried look on her face.  
  
Hotaru gently stroked Madelyn's hair. The child had finally cried herself to sleep. She was devastated over what had happened to her friend. Hotaru hoped her child would sleep peacefully through the night.  
"Hotaru," said a voice from the doorway of Madelyn's room. Hotaru looked up and saw Serenity standing there. "I just came by to see how Madelyn was doing."  
"She finally went to sleep," Hotaru replied. "Ariel's kidnapping really upset her." Hotaru was quiet for a moment and then asked, "How's Amy doing?"  
"She's immersing herself in her work right now," Serenity sighed. "She doesn't want to feel anything right now."  
"That is so like her," Hotaru muttered.   
"I know," Serenity replied. "Let's just hope Greg or someone can get her to let out her feelings."  
  
Stardust wandered over to the Royal Chambers in search of her brother. She had stopped by Mercury's quarters but he was not there. She decided to check the Queen's chambers next since that was where Diana was. She jumped through the cat door and headed over to Rini's room. Diana was there with Moonbeam by her side. "Moonbeam," Stardust called running over to him. "Are you all right?"  
"I miss Ariel," Moonbeam murmured dolefully. "I am so worried about her."  
"Don't worry Moonbeam," Diana assured her son. "Small Lady and all of the other Senshi will do whatever it takes to find her."  
"I hope so," Moonbeam sighed. He turned to Stardust. "How's Annika?"  
"She's spending the night in the hospital but it's just for observation," Stardust replied.  
"Then why don't the two of you stay here with us tonight," Diana suggested to her children. "We can all comfort each other tonight." Stardust and Moonbeam agreed.  
  
Ariel came to in a dark cell. Groggily she sat up and looked around. She saw that her clothing had been removed and she was wearing a ragged dress that did nothing to protect her from the cold air. Wrapping her arms around herself she felt tears come to her eyes. she thought. Ariel knew the others would come and rescue her but with her computer destroyed it would be impossible to track her. she choked. Ariel was terrified. How she wished her mother were with her.  
The door opened and Eizo came in. "I see you're finally awake brat," he stated. "Lady Gemmei wants to see you."  
Ariel planted herself firmly in her seat but Eizo grabbed her and dragged her roughly to Lady Gemmei's chambers. "Ah there you are Chibi Mercury," Gemmei sneered. "You're going to be such a help to us. With that high IQ of yours you can train the Cardians to work for me."  
"I won't help you," Ariel choked trying to sound brave but not succeeding."  
"You're in no position to refuse little girl," Lady Gemmei snapped. She came down and pointed a finger to Ariel's shoulder bone. "I don't suppose you've noticed this."  
Ariel looked down and saw a strange lump. "While you were out cold we placed this implant in you," Lady Gemmei continued. She held up a device. "With this devise I can send pain to any parts of your body with just a press of a button. Shall I demonstrate?" Lady Gemmei pressed a button and searing pain went through Ariel's arm. She cried out. Lady Gemmei released the button and Ariel fell down gasping for breath. "So are you going to help me or are you going to go through more pain?"  
Ariel weakly pulled herself to her feet. She knew she had to brave. "I'll never help you," she cried.  
"Very well," Lady Gemmei snapped. She pressed the button again. This time pain went throughout Ariel's entire body. She screamed in pain. Lady Gemmei held the button down. Ariel screamed in pain.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Feelings

Hi Everyone! Here is Part Nine of "The Cardians." I hope you enjoy it.  
Reviews have been very scarce lately. Please review this story.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own Sailor Moon then maybe I wouldn't have to work so heard right now. Anyway I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.  
  
The Cardians  
Part Nine  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Ariel collapsed to the floor in pain as Lady Gemmei released the button. She had given Ariel several spasms of pain throughout her body, the last one being for fifteen minutes. Ariel was badly weakened now. "So Mercury brat," Lady Gemmei demanded. "Are you going to help us? I also want you to tell me where your comrades have put the other Cardians."  
"I will never help you," Ariel gasped.  
"Very well," Lady Gemmei snapped. She pressed the button again and pain shot through Ariel's entire body. Ariel screamed in agony. Lady Gemmei kept her finger on the button for ten minutes. Ariel couldn't bear it but she knew she had to protect everyone. Lady Gemmei released the button. "Tell us," she shouted.  
"No," Ariel gasped weakly.  
"Fool," Gemmei muttered. She turned to Eizo. "Take her back to her cell. Maybe later on she'll be more willing to talk."  
"Yes my lady," Eizo replied. He grabbed Ariel by the collar and dragged her away. Ariel was too weak to resist. Eizo dragged her to her cell and threw her in. "Foolish child," he muttered. "If you helped us you would not be in so much pain." With that he closed the door and walked away.  
Tears fell down Ariel's face. "Mommy," she choked. "I want Mommy." How she longed to be back at the palace with her parents. "I'm scared Mommy," she sobbed. "I'm scared." She remembered what Amy had once told her to do if she was ever alone and frightened.   
"Pretend you are somewhere safe and happy," Amy had told her. "Just close your eyes and imagine. It will help you feel better."  
Ariel closed her eyes. She thought about the palace and her parents. She thought about how comforted she was in her mother's lap. She thought about the warmth and comfort she felt when she was curled up in Amy's arms with her cheek pressed against her chest. "Mommy," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Raye jolted awake suddenly. She looked at her clock and saw it was two in the morning. Raye asked herself. Raye started thinking about Amy. In the last three days since Ariel's disappearance, Amy had been completely immersing herself in her work. Raye tried to use her psychic powers to probe into Amy's mind to see how she was feeling but Amy had completely blocked her out. Raye knew that Amy was trying to avoid her feelings. That concerned Raye and the others. It was not healthy to bottle up feelings like this.  
Deciding to check in on Annika, Raye got out of bed and pulled on her robe. Chad mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over but didn't wake. Raye quietly left the room and went across the hall to Annika's room. She peeked in and saw that Annika's bed was empty. "Annika," Raye called softly. Raye went into the living room and saw that Annika was not in there either. Raye was about to go and wake Chad up when she heard a sound from the shrine. Raye asked herself. She peeked in and saw Annika was knelt down in front of the fire mumbling chants. Stardust was sitting next to her, which explained why she had not gotten Raye. Raye thought. She quietly crept in so she wouldn't break Annika's concentration.  
Annika opened her eyes. "I can't find anything Stardust," she murmured.  
"We have to do something," Stardust replied. "Poor Moonbeam is out of his mind with worry."  
"We all are," Raye commented as she came up behind Annika and Stardust.  
"Mama," Annika gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to see if I can find where Ariel is."  
"I know you are Baby," Raye replied as she knelt down and pulled Annika into her arms. "But you're not going to help if you don't get some sleep."  
"Why isn't Aunt Amy sad," Annika asked next.   
"Aunt Amy is keeping herself busy so she won't be able to feel," Raye quietly explained. "She is sad but she doesn't want to feel it right now."  
"Oh," Annika whispered as she gave an enormous yawn. "Mama I feel so bad. I was going to tell Ariel I forgave her and then she was kidnapped. She probably doesn't even know I've forgiven her."  
"Sweetheart I wouldn't worry about that," Raye assured her. "Right now we need to concentrate on bringing Ariel back to us." Annika gave another yawn. Raye smiled at her. "Come on," she commanded. "There's a certain little girl who needs to be in bed."  
Annika didn't argue. She was very tired. She let her mother lead her back to bed and tucked her in. Raye kissed her daughter good night and then went back to bed herself. she thought to herself.   
  
"Now Cosmic Moon," Chibi Neptune shouted after she weakened the Cardian with her Tidal Wave attack.  
"Right," called Cosmic Moon as she pulled out her scepter. She powered up. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The attack flew out and enveloped the Cardian.   
"Cleansing," it shouted before it reverted back to a card. Chibi Venus dove forward and grabbed it.  
"I won't let Lady Gemmei take anymore of these," she declared fiercely.  
"Neither will I," Chibi Jupiter added.   
"Chibi Saturn are you all right," Chibi Pluto asked Chibi Saturn with concern. Chibi Saturn was gazing at the sky.  
"I was hoping Eizo or Lady Gemmei would appear," she replied softly. "Then I would try and get Ariel back."  
Chibi Pluto and the others nodded. It had been five days now since Ariel was taken. Chibi Saturn missed her best friend deeply. The other Chibi Senshi were feeling guilty for being so hard on Ariel. Rini was doing her best to keep unity in the group but with little success. Everyone was working around the clock trying to find Ariel. Madelyn was crying herself to sleep every night missing Ariel. Hotaru usually had to stay with her until she went to sleep.  
"Come on Madelyn," Rini gently stated as she and the others powered down. "Let's go home."  
Madelyn nodded her head and followed the others home.  
  
Back at the palace Amy was immersing herself in her work. In the last five days she had been keeping herself very busy so she could avoid her feelings. Serenity and Lita tried talking to her but Amy avoided the subject. Right now she was going through all of her files. She even pulled out Tiffany's file even though she would not need it for ninety years. she told herself. Amy locked her files up and left her office. She walked slowly to her quarters, glad that she had not run into anyone. Tonight was a night where everyone had dinner with just his or her family. Amy purposely stayed late in her office so she would not run into anyone.  
Greg was already there when she arrived. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up when he saw Amy. "Amy," he stated.  
"Hello Greg," Amy replied.   
"Amy we need to talk," Greg told her.  
"I can't Greg," Amy murmured. "I have work to do around here."  
"What kind of work," Greg asked.  
"Cleaning," Amy replied. "This place is a mess."  
"No it's not Amy," Greg cried. "You've cleaned it three times in the last five days. The place looks fine."  
"No it doesn't," Amy argued.  
"Amy stop it," Greg shouted. He stood up and took hold of Amy's shoulders. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to avoid your feelings right now so you won't feel the loss of Ariel's disappearance. Stop holding it in."  
"I'm not holding any feelings in," Amy argued.  
"Yes you are," Greg pressed. "Our daughter is missing. You have to have some feelings about it."  
Amy tried to pull free but Greg had a firm hold of her. She looked up in his eyes and saw the pain he was feeling. Suddenly she let all of her reserves down. Tears filled her eyes. All of the emotions she had been avoiding the last several days came out in a torrent. "She's just a baby Greg," she sobbed. "She's only a baby. She needs to be here with me, not in the hands of an enemy." Amy began to cry hard as Greg wrapped his arms around her. "I want my little Ariel back with me. I want to hold her. She's probably scared to death right now. She needs me to take care of her."  
"We'll get her back," Greg assured her. "Even if I have to fight the enemy with my bare hands we will get her back."  
"Please do," Amy cried. "I don't know how much longer I can be without her." Amy began to cry hysterically as she buried her face in Greg's chest.   
  
Ariel lay trembling in her cell. Everyday Lady Gemmei tried to get Ariel to help her in her evil plan. Although very young Ariel still had a desire to protect the Royal Family, her family and friends. The implant kept sending waves of pain and each time the pain grew more intense. She was also badly battered from the beatings she had received. When Ariel was in her cell she imagined she was with her mother. That gave her some comfort. "Mommy," she whispered. "Where are you Mommy?"  
The door burst open and Eizo came in. He grabbed Ariel by her hair. She gave a whimper of pain. "Come on small brat," he commanded. "You're going to help me get the next Cardian." Ariel was too weak to protest. She felt herself being dragged away.  
  
"I think I know of a way we can track Ariel," Rini stated to the girls after school that day. They had decided to gather in the park for a meeting.  
"How," asked Madelyn in an anxious voice.  
"If Annika does a fire reading, Hope looks into her mirror and I use the imperium silver crystal all at the same time then maybe we can track her down," Rini replied.  
"What makes you think that will work," Hope asked doubtfully.  
"We have nothing else to lose," Rini pointed out. "I just thought if we can combine those three together we could find something."  
"I'm willing," Annika agreed. "I've been trying in the fire reading but nothing has happened. If I had the help of the silver crystal and Hope's mirror then maybe something will appear."  
"Then do it," Daisy demanded. "Ariel's like a cousin to me. I want to find her."  
"We will," Rini assured her.  
A scream interrupted the conversation. The girls looked and saw a Cardian attacking some people. "Everyone transform," Rini commanded.  
"Right," the others replied as henshin wands came out.  
"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
Various transformations took place and soon eight soldiers stood ready for battle. The girls dashed over to the action. "Hold it right there," Cosmic Moon shouted. The Cardian turned toward her. "We are the agents of love and justice, pretty soldiers in sailor suits, Sailor Cosmic Moon."  
"And we are the Chibi Senshi," shouted the Chibi Senshi in unison.  
"In the name of the moon we will punish you," shouted Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi together.  
The Cardian laughed and released its tentacles. It aimed for Chibi Mars and Chibi Venus who both jumped out of the way. Chibi Jupiter powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" Her attack flew out and hit the Cardian. It growled and lashed at Chibi Jupiter. She went flying.  
"Chibi Jupiter," shouted Chibi Pluto and she powered up. "SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!" Her attack hit the Cardian who was not prepared for her attack. "Now Cosmic Moon!"  
"Right," Cosmic Moon replied. She pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" Her attack flew out.  
"Cleansing," shouted the Cardian and reverted back to a card. Cosmic Moon picked it up.  
"Good job Cosmic Moon," called Chibi Venus.  
Suddenly a bright light appeared and a blast of energy knocked over the Senshi. "Nani," gasped Chibi Mars. They turned and saw Eizo with a woman.  
"Greetings Cosmic Moon and Chibi Senshi," the woman stated. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Gemmei."  
"So you are the one after the Cardians," shouted Chibi Neptune. "Well we aren't giving them to you."  
"I think you will give me the one in your hand today," Lady Gemmei replied.  
"And what makes you think that," demanded Cosmic Moon.  
Lady Gemmei smiled. She nodded toward Eizo. He held up his hand and a sphere appeared. The girls looked and saw a battered Ariel lying in the sphere. "Ariel," Chibi Saturn shouted. Chibi Jupiter, Chibi Venus and Chibi Uranus dashed over toward Ariel but the sphere was heavily shielded and they got flung backwards.  
Ariel looked at them weakly. "Minna," she whispered.  
"Give me that Cardian or else this will happen to your friend," Lady Gemmei commanded. She held up a device and pressed a button. Ariel began screaming and writhing in pain. The girls watched in horror. "Give me the Cardian or I will inflict pain on this child until she dies."  
"Enough," cried Cosmic Moon. She handed the Cardian over to Lady Gemmei. "Now stop torturing her."  
Lady Gemmei let go of the button. "I knew you'd see it my way," she laughed. "Now listen Cosmic Moon and Chibi Senshi. Take this message back to your parents. You are to bring me the Cardians you've already contained or this brat dies. Do you understand?"  
"Please stop it," Cosmic Moon pleaded. "She's just a little girl."  
"You've heard my demands," shouted Lady Gemmei. "So if you value the life of this brat you will meet them." She turned to Eizo. "Let's go." With that she, Eizo and Ariel disappeared.  
"Ariel," the girls screamed.  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Revelations

Okay everyone we're moving on to Part Ten. Enjoy!  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own Sailor Moon then maybe I wouldn't have to work so heard right now. Anyway I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.  
  
The Cardians  
Part Ten  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
The girls stared in horror as Lady Gemmei, Eizo and Ariel disappeared. Finally Chibi Saturn broke the silence. "Ariel," she screamed. She began beating on the ground with her fist. She turned to the others. "We have got to save her."  
"We will," Cosmic Moon promised as she put an arm around her small friend. She turned to Chibi Mars and Chibi Neptune. "The three of us will meet in Mars' temple tonight."  
"Right," Chibi Mars and Chibi Neptune nodded. They were both very shook up by what they had seen.  
"Come on," Cosmic Moon stated. "We need to get back and tell our parents what just happened."  
  
"Those bastards," Greg roared in rage. Rini and the other children had called a meeting of the Senshi and Knights. They had just finished describing what had happened and what Ariel was going through. "Wait until I get my hands on them. I'll tear them limb from limb."  
"Calm down Greg," Endymion commanded. "We'll get her back."  
"What should we do," asked Rini. "I don't want to hand the Cardians over to them but I hate what they are doing to Ariel."  
"And we won't hand them over," Serenity assured her.  
"We will just have to think of a way to rescue Ariel and defeat this enemy," Mina declared. She turned to everyone. "I will not allow this enemy to win. Ariel will be back with us soon."  
"We have got to bring her back," Amy stated in a small voice. She had been sitting quietly in shock throughout the entire meeting. "She's only a baby. She needs me."  
"Amy," Serenity whispered.  
"The thought of what she's going through tears me apart," Amy choked as a tear rolled down her face. "How anyone think of doing something like that to a small child?" Greg placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.  
From Raye's arms Annika watched Amy in distress. Amy was like a second mother to her. Even though she hated the therapy sessions Amy was the only other person besides Raye who could calm her down when she was upset. Annika climbed down off of Raye's lap and went over to Amy. "Aunt Amy," she whispered timidly.  
"What is it Annika," Amy asked as she brushed a tear out of her eye.  
Annika opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. So she just gave Amy a hug. Amy realized this was the little girl's way of offering support. She returned the hug.  
"Don't worry Amy," Serenity assured her. "We'll get Ariel back."  
  
Ariel lay in her cell sobbing hysterically. She had so hoped that the other Chibi Senshi would be able to rescue her but Lady Gemmei has stopped them. Once they got back to Lady Gemmei's lair Ariel had to endure more torture and beatings. The dress that had been put on her was now in shreds and did little to conceal her nudity. "Mommy," she choked. "Please come and rescue me Mommy. Anyone please come and rescue me before she kills me." Imagining she was in Amy's arms, Ariel drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
"I don't know about this Rini," Serenity stated. Rini had just come to her with the suggestion that she along with Annika and Hope use the silver crystal, the sacred fire and the mirror to find Ariel. "It sounds very dangerous."  
"I know Mom," Rini replied. "But we've tried everything we could think of. This may be the only way."  
"Serenity please," Amy suddenly walked in. "Please let her try this. We've got to find my little girl."  
Serenity looked into Amy's pleading eyes. She thought about all the times Amy had helped her with Rini in the past and the present. "Very well," she agreed. "But be careful."  
  
Mina went into Gloria's room to check on her. Since the girls had returned from the last battle Gloria had been uncharacteristically quiet. Mina was concerned. She found Gloria sitting on the bed. She was clutching something in her hands. Mina looked closely and saw that it was a teddy bear Ariel had given her for her last birthday. "Gloria are you all right," Mina asked as she sat down next to her.  
"Mom I was so angry with Ariel when I found out she was the one who released the Cardians," Gloria replied. "I thought I would never forgive her." Gloria looked up at her mother. "She saved me from being kidnapped. It could have been going through what she is going through right now but because of her it's not. I want to rescue her so badly right now and tell her I forgive her."  
Mina pulled her daughter in an embrace. "We'll rescue her," she promised. "And then you can tell her but I'm sure deep down inside she already knows it."  
"Really," Gloria asked.  
"I'm sure," Mina smiled.  
"Good," Gloria sighed. Then she gritted her teeth, "But just wait until I get my hands on those people who are hurting her. I'll make them sorry for what they did to her."  
"That's my girl," laughed Mina.  
  
Madelyn was tossing and turning in her sleep moaning. She was having terrible dreams about Ariel being tortured.   
[Dream]  
Chibi Saturn ran along the dark corridors of Lady Gemmei's lair. {Help Madelyn,} Ariel's voice called. {Help me please.}  
{I'm coming Ariel,} Chibi Saturn called back. {Wait for me. I'm coming.} Chibi Saturn continued to follow the sound of Ariel's voice. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Chibi Saturn entered a large chamber. She saw Lady Gemmei holding Ariel by the hair. {So the brat's best friend has come to save her,} Lady Gemmei laughed an evil laugh.  
{Let her go,} Chibi Saturn shouted holding up her glaive.  
{Chibi Saturn,} Ariel gasped weakly. She didn't say anything else. A knife appeared in Lady Gemmei's hand and in front of Chibi Saturn's horrified eyes she stabbed the knife right into Ariel's chest.  
[End Dream]  
Madelyn sat up in her bed screaming in sheer terror. She couldn't get the image out of her mind. The door to her room burst open and Hotaru came flying in. "Madelyn," she cried as she gathered her daughter into her arms. "It's okay honey. Mama's here."  
"Mama," Madelyn gasped. "We've got to save Ariel. We've got to save her before they kill her."  
"Hush Darling," Hotaru cooed as she ran her fingers through her daughter's short dark hair. "We'll save her."  
"Mama can I sleep with you and Papa tonight," Madelyn pleaded. "I really miss Ariel."  
"I know you do," Hotaru replied. "And yes you can sleep with us."  
Madelyn got up and went with her mother to her parents' room. Feeling a little better between Hotaru and Anthony she settled down to go to sleep but she could not get the dream out of her mind. She said a silent prayer,   
  
The next day Rini and Hope went over to Annika's. Rini had the silver crystal and Hope had her mirror. They went right into the fire room. "Now girls," Raye told them. "I'll be right out here if you need me."  
"We'll be fine Mama," Annika assured her. Raye smiled and kissed her daughter's head before she left.  
"Okay girls," Rini began. "Our goal is to find Ariel. Hope, you and I will concentrate our powers on these. Annika are you ready."  
"Yes," Annika replied. She placed her hands in meditation position. Moving her hands with the signs she began to chant, "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen." The flames flared up. At the same moment the silver crystal resonated and Hope's mirror began to glow. Beams shot out from both of them and connected together above the fire. An image began to take place. They saw Ariel in a cell, only partially clothed and battered up.   
"Aqua mirror," shouted Hope. "Give us the location." The mirror shot another beam out. This time it shone on Hope's head. Hope gave a gasp but held on. Suddenly all three girls screamed.  
Raye came running in. She saw Rini's crescent moon symbol glowing on her head. Hope's mirror had a spiral of light going around her. The flames were engulfing Annika even though she didn't appear to be burning.  
"Annika," Raye shouted. She produced three anti-evil scrolls. Mumbling some chants she threw them toward the girls. Immediately the fire, silver crystal and the mirror stopped reacting and all three girls collapsed gasping for breath. Raye dashed over and pulled Annika into her arms. "Are you girls all right?"  
"Raye," Rini gasped as she sat up and assisted Hope. "We know where Ariel is. We have got to rescue her as soon as possible."  
  
To be continued... 


	11. Rescue Mission

Okay everyone here is part eleven. There will be one more part after this.  
Read and review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own Sailor Moon then maybe I wouldn't have to work so heard right now. Anyway I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.  
  
The Cardians  
Part Eleven  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"So you know where the enemy's located," Serenity asked Rini, Annika and Hope during a Senshi meeting.  
"Yes," Rini replied. "I am prepared to take the Chibi Senshi there so we can rescue Ariel."  
"Hold it Small Lady," Mina interjected. "I think we need to get some of the Original Senshi in too."  
"But Mom," Gloria protested. "We can fight this."  
"I know you can," Mina replied. "But the enemy has a fair number of Cardians on their side right now. Extra people will be needed."  
"How can I be a good leader if the original Senshi always come with us during battle," asked Rini.  
Serenity placed a hand on her daughter's hand. "A good leader accepts a helping hand," she gently explained.  
"Besides," Mina added. "From what you described Ariel is going to need someone to tend to her. How can you do that if you're battling Cardians?"  
"She's right," Maggie, always the levelheaded one, stated.  
"All right," Rini agreed. "Which of you are coming?"  
"I am," Amy quickly volunteered.  
"Amy," Michiru softly said. "I think you should stay here."  
"Nani," Amy shrieked. "My daughter is being held captive and tortured by these people. She is going to want me."  
"Which is why you need to stay here," Michiru explained. "People who go into battle have an excellent chance of being hurt. If you stay at the palace then you will be able to be there for Ariel when we bring her back."  
Amy saw the reasoning. "Very well," she reluctantly agreed. "But I have a request."  
"And what is that," asked Mina.  
"That Greg comes with you," Amy replied. "At least Ariel can see her daddy as soon as she rescued."  
"Granted," Mina said. She turned to the others, "Now we decide which original Senshi go with the Chibi Senshi."  
It was decided that Raye, Haruka, and Amy would stay at the palace and guard Serenity and Endymion. Setsuna was to stay at her post. Mina was chosen to go on the mission since she was the Senshi commander. Lita and Michiru were chosen because they were both close to Ariel and could give her motherly comfort if she needed it immediately. Hotaru was chosen to take care of emergency medical needs. Finally at Amy's request Greg was joining them. "Then let's get ready to bring Ariel home and defeat Lady Gemmei," Mina commanded. "We'll go in an hour."  
  
Annika knelt down in front of the fire. She wanted to take one last fire reading before she had to go. Annika put her hands in meditation position and began to chant, "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen." The flames flared up and Annika saw Ariel. She watched as Lady Gemmei held Ariel by her hair. She held up her device and pressed the button. Ariel screamed as pain went through her. Annika felt tears roll down her face. Annika thought to herself. Her concentration broke as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Annika looked up and saw her mother kneeling down behind her. "Mama," she murmured. "We've got to rescue Ariel. If Lady Gemmei keeps torturing her like this she'll die."  
Raye didn't answer right away. She ran her fingers through Annika's violet tresses and then cupped the child's cheek her hand. She kept thinking how she would feel if Annika were going through what little Ariel was going through right now. Raye knew it would tear her apart. The three most important people in her life were Annika, Chad and Serenity and Raye would give up her immortality for any of them. She knew Amy felt that way about Ariel too. "Have faith in Cosmic Moon and the rest of the Senshi," she told her daughter. "You'll rescue Ariel. Pretty soon she'll be back here." Raye silently added,   
"I wish you were coming Mama," Annika whispered.  
"I have to stay here and protect the King and Queen," Raye told her. She hugged Annika tightly. "Just remember that Mama loves you and has faith in you."  
"I know Mama," Annika replied as she hugged her mother back.  
"Come," Raye took Annika by the hand. "It's time to go." Raye and Annika left the fire room together.  
  
Madelyn gazed at her transformation pen. She was glad to be taking part in this mission to rescue Ariel. She wouldn't have it any other way. With determination in her eyes she got up to head toward the meeting place. Madelyn thought.   
"Madelyn honey are you ready," Hotaru asked.  
"Yes Mama," Madelyn replied. "I am going to rescue Ariel even if it means my death."  
Hotaru nodded her head. She understood. Reaching out she took her daughter's hand. Hand in hand the two walked down the corridors of the Crystal Palace.  
  
Greg held Amy in his arms. He knew she badly wanted to come with him and the others on the rescue mission but what the rest of the Senshi said made sense. Amy needed to stay here to avoid injury so that she could take care of Ariel. "Don't worry Amy," he assured her. "I'll bring her back into your arms."  
"You be careful too," Amy told him. "I want both of you back here."  
"I'll be careful," Greg promised. "Besides those bastards will pay for what they have done to our daughter." He gazed lovingly into his wife's eyes and they kissed passionately.   
"Bring her home," Amy whispered. Greg nodded and walked over to the group of Senshi and Chibi Senshi. Amy, Serenity, Raye and Haruka watched as everyone transformed. Then they all gathered hands.  
"Sailor Teleport," shouted Cosmic Moon. Everyone glowed and then vanished.  
"Please bring my baby home," Amy repeated.  
Serenity placed a comforting hand Amy's shoulder. "They'll be all right," she assured her.  
"Yes," Raye added. "Pretty soon you'll be holding Arial in your arms again." Amy nodded her head and found comfort in her friends' words.  
  
"Eizo take a look at this," Lady Gemmei commanded. Eizo came over. She gestured for him to look in her sphere. They saw the Chibi Senshi, four original Senshi and one Knight teleporting over to them. "Seems like they have come for a battle," Lady Gemmei told Eizo.   
"It would seem that way my Lady," Eizo replied.  
"Have the Cardians been powered up," Lady Gemmei asked.  
"Yes but we only have six of them," Eizo told her.  
"Bring them anyway," Lady Gemmei commanded. "The Senshi and Chibi Senshi will have to fight them to get to me first."  
"Yes my Lady," Eizo bowed before her and then left.  
Lady Gemmei shifted her gaze to another projection. Ariel was lying limply in her cell, too weak from the torturing and beatings to do anything else. "Well small brat your friends and family are coming for you," she laughed. "But they won't succeed." Her evil laugh echoed all throughout the chamber.  
  
Eizo stood nearby and watched as a bright light filled the chamber. The light faded and the Senshi, Chibi Senshi and Mercury Knight stood where it had been. "Welcome Sailor Senshi and Chibi Senshi," Eizo greeted them. "Of course you know you are not going to leave here alive."  
"We'll see about that," Jupiter snapped.  
"Where's my daughter," Mercury Knight growled.  
"Oh she's around," Eizo sneered. "But you'll have to get through them first."  
"Them," asked Cosmic Moon. She and the others turned and saw some of the Cardians, all powered up and bigger.  
"Yikes," Chibi Mars gasped. She pulled out some anti-evil scrolls.  
"We'll see how your meager powers stand against them now," laughed Eizo.  
"Don't underestimate us," Venus shot out. She turned to everyone. "Come on Minna. Give them everything we've got."  
"Right," shouted the others and everyone began to power up. The Cardians all roared and lunged out. Soon there was a battle going on.  
"VEMUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"  
"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
The attacks flew out. They hit the Cardians who attacked back. Eizo laughed as he watched the fighting. "Oh this will be entertaining," he laughed. "See who dies first."  
"I certainly won't," snarled Chibi Uranus. She dashed over to one of the Cardians and started fighting with her sword. It lashed out and sliced the Cardian's appendage. He roared with pain.  
"MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The Cardian roared and turned back into a card.   
Chibi Mars grabbed it. "I got it," she shouted.  
"Chibi Mars behind you," Chibi Pluto shouted.  
Chibi Mars turned around and saw a Cardian standing over her. She barely had a chance to scream before it picked her up and started draining her energy.  
"Let her go," Chibi Venus shouted in rage. She powered up. "VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" Her attack flew out and hit the Cardian. Chibi Mars fell to the ground. Sailor Venus pulled her out of harms way.  
Chibi Saturn pulled Chibi Neptune aside. "Let's find Ariel with your mirror," she hissed.  
"We can't leave the battle," Chibi Neptune hissed back.  
"Please," Chibi Saturn begged as tears came into her eyes. "There's enough here. Ariel is all alone."  
Chibi Neptune thought for a moment. "All right," she relented. The two young Senshi took off. Jupiter saw them.  
"Now where are those two going," she muttered and she took off after them.  
  
Chibi Saturn and Chibi Neptune jogged down the corridors looking for Ariel. Chibi Neptune had her mirror out. "I can feel Ariel's presence," she stated. "She's nearby."  
"But where," asked Chibi Saturn anxiously.  
"Hang on," Chibi Neptune stopped running. She held up her mirror and it began to glow. A beam shot out and hit a door. "In there."  
Chibi Saturn held up her glaive. "DESTRUCTIVE RAY!" In a second the door was destroyed. Chibi Saturn and Chibi Neptune dashed inside. "Ariel," called Chibi Saturn and then she and Chibi Neptune gasped, completely unprepared for what they saw.  
Ariel's tiny body was covered with welts and bruises. She had obviously taken some very bad beatings. The frayed dress she wore did little to conceal her battered body. Blood was crusted around her mouth indicating that she had been hit in the jaw a couple of times. Her hair was matted with blood too from a welt on her forehead. She weakly opened her eyes. "Mommy," she whispered.  
"She's at the palace Ariel," Chibi Saturn was by her friend's side. "Your daddy is with us."  
"Madelyn, Hope," Ariel began to cry when she realized she was among friends.  
"It's okay Ariel," Chibi Saturn put her arms around her friend in an attempt to comfort her.  
"Girls," Sailor Jupiter came in. "What are you two doing?"  
"Sailor Jupiter," Chibi Neptune quietly pointed to Ariel.  
"Ariel," gasped Jupiter and she dashed little girl's side.  
"Aunt Lita," sobbed Ariel when she saw her godmother.  
"What have they done to you," Jupiter shrieked.  
"I want Mommy," Ariel cried.  
"Hush Sweetie," Jupiter soothed as she gathered Ariel into her arms. "Mommy's at the palace. We'll get you to her as soon as possible."  
"Mommy," Ariel sobbed as she felt herself being carried away. She clung to Jupiter. "Mommy."  
  
"MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The attack flew out and another Cardian was reduced to a card. Chibi Pluto grabbed it. There were still four other Cardians to defeat. The Senshi and Chibi Senshi were battling them. Eizo was beginning to worry when he saw the second Cardian defeated. The battle continued. Sailor Neptune realized that Chibi Neptune, Chibi Saturn and Sailor Jupiter were gone. She went off to search for them.  
  
"She can't fight girls," Jupiter concluded as she gazed down at the battered child in her arms. "She needs medical attention."  
"Can someone get her back to the palace," asked Chibi Neptune.  
"Not without the Sailor Teleport," Jupiter replied. "She'll have to wait until after the battle. We'll just have to assign someone to protect her while the rest of us fight."  
"I'll do it," Chibi Saturn volunteered.  
"Do what," Neptune came up. Then she saw Ariel in Sailor Jupiter's arms. "Ariel!"  
Ariel saw her mentor and began to cry harder. She reached her thin arms out and Neptune took the child into her arms. "I want Mommy."  
"She's not here but Daddy is," Neptune soothed. She took a quick look at Ariel's condition. "Oh Kami-sama."   
"What is going here," Mercury Knight came running up. "The rest of the Senshi need you."  
"We've been on a rescue mission," Sailor Jupiter replied as she gestured toward Neptune's arms.  
Mercury Knight shifted his attention and saw Ariel. "Ariel," he cried as he dashed over.  
"Daddy," Ariel howled as she reached out for him.  
Mercury Knight took his daughter into his arms. "I've got you Princess," he soothed. He looked over his daughter. "Kami-sama what have those bastards done to you?" He took off the cloak of his knight's uniform and with Neptune's help he wrapped it around Ariel's thin, battered body.  
"Daddy I want Mommy," Ariel cried.  
"Mommy wants you too Ariel," Greg told her. "As soon as this is over we'll take you to her." With Ariel cradled in his arms he headed back toward the battle. "I'll protect you until this is over."  
  
"Chibi Mars use the anti-evil scrolls," shouted Cosmic Moon. "Get them all at once then I can take care of them."  
"Right," Chibi Mars shouted. She held up four anti-evil scrolls. "Rin, Hyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. Akuryo Taisan!"   
The scrolls flew out and each of them landed on a Cardian. "Now Cosmic Moon."  
"MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" All four Cardians screamed as they got turned back into cards.   
Sailor Venus picked them up. "Now," she stated as she turned toward Eizo. "Time to deal with you."  
"Not so fast Sailor Senshi and Chibi Senshi," Eizo sneered. "I saved one more Cardian for such an occasion."  
"Nani," gasped Chibi Pluto. Eizo opened a door and another Cardian came out.  
"Get those Senshi and Chibi Senshi," Eizo commanded. The Senshi and Chibi Senshi placed themselves into fighting stances.   
"I'll deal with it," Chibi Mars shouted as she held up another anti-evil scroll. But the Cardian knocked it out of her hands. He grabbed Chibi Mars by the wrist and swung her around. She screamed as she was flung against the wall.   
"Chibi Mars," Chibi Venus rushed to her best friend's side. Saturn took a protective stance in front of them.  
"Good job," laughed Eizo. "Now finish them off."  
But the Cardian turned on Eizo and grabbed him. Eizo screamed as his energy began to drain.  
"I remember this one," shouted Jupiter as she came back in. "This one wouldn't follow Ail's orders either."   
"Seems like there is no change," Venus added as she remembered too.  
The Cardian laughed as he dropped a lifeless Eizo to the ground. He turned back toward the Senshi.  
"Quick Minna," shouted Cosmic Moon. "Throw some attacks at it."  
"DEEP SUBMERGES!"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
"TIDAL WAVE!"  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"  
The Cardian screamed as the attacks hit him. "Now Cosmic Moon," shouted Venus.  
"MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The Cardian screamed and was reduced back into a card. Venus picked it up.  
"Ariel," shouted Chibi Jupiter when she saw Ariel cradled in Mercury Knight's arms.  
"Ariel," the others shouted and they all ran over. All of them gasped when they saw her.  
"Are you all right?"  
"What have they done to you?"  
"We'll take care of you now!"  
"Hang on!"  
"I want Mommy," Ariel cried weakly.  
Saturn did a quick scan. "She'll be all right but we need to get her to the palace as soon as we can so that Amy can treat her," she reported.  
"Not so fast," Lady Gemmei's voice echoed through the chamber. "You need to get through me first."  
"The battle is not over yet Minna," Cosmic Moon stated.   
"Then let's go," Mercury Knight declared. He glanced down at Ariel in his arms. "I'll make her suffer for what she did to my little girl."  
  
To be continued... 


	12. Final Battle and Reunion

Here is the final part to "The Cardians." Enjoy!  
Read and review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own Sailor Moon then maybe I wouldn't have to work so heard right now. Anyway I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own all of the Senshi's children.  
  
The Cardians  
Part Twelve  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
The Senshi, Chibi Senshi and Mercury Knight walked through the chambers in search of Lady Gemmei. Mercury Knight continued to hold Ariel tightly in his arms. Whatever it took, he was going to protect her and bring her back to Amy. He gazed down at the small bundle in his arms. Whenever he saw how battered up she was he felt rage. How could anyone think of doing this to a small child?  
Chibi Mars suddenly gasped and stopped. Everyone else stopped and looked at her. "What is it Chibi Mars," asked Venus.  
"I am sensing a strong evil presence," she replied. "Lady Gemmei is nearby."  
"Right you are Sailor Chibi Mars," laughed an evil voice. Everyone took up fighting stances and looked around. In a few minutes Lady Gemmei appeared in front of them. "You may have the rest of the Cardians now and Eizo may be dead but in the end I am going to destroy you."  
Ariel heard Lady Gemmei's voice and gave a whimper of terror. Even in her father's arms she strongly feared her tormenter. Mercury Knight heard his daughter's cry of fear and he pulled her even closer to him. "It's all right Princess," he soothed. "I'll protect you."  
"So I see you've rescued the brat," Lady Gemmei sneered. "Well I can still torture her for the Cardians."  
"You keep your hands off of her," Mercury Knight roared.  
"Who said I was going to touch her," Lady Gemmei asked. She held up her torture device.  
"That's," Chibi Saturn gasped as she recognized it.  
Lady Gemmei pressed the button. In an instant a wave of pain went through Ariel's body. She began screaming and writhing in Mercury Knight's arms. "Ariel," Mercury Knight cried.  
"Girls do something," Cosmic Moon shouted.  
Chibi Jupiter powered up in rage. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"  
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!"  
The three attacks flew out and hit Lady Gemmei's hand. She dropped the device. Chibi Uranus quickly grabbed it. "Over here," Chibi Mars shouted. Chibi Uranus tossed the device over to her. Chibi Mars powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" The flames engulfed the device and it burst into flames.  
"You brats," shouted Lady Gemmei in rage and she disappeared.  
"Ariel," Chibi Saturn dashed over to her best friend. "It's okay. The device is destroyed."  
"Daddy," Ariel whimpered.  
"It's okay Princess," Mercury Knight soothed. He turned angrily toward the others. "I am going to go and fight Lady Gemmei. What she has done to my child is unforgivable. I want to take care of her myself."  
"Ariel's my best friend Mercury Knight," Chibi Saturn stepped forward. "I'll help you."  
"I will not allow the woman who tortured my goddaughter get away," Jupiter declared. "I'm fighting too."  
"Don't forget Ariel's mentor," Neptune stepped forward. She gently ran a hand over Ariel's face. "I'm going to fight."  
"Ariel is a valued member of my team," Cosmic Moon stated. "I'll fight with you."  
"Ariel saved me from being taken," Chibi Venus added. "If it weren't for her then I would have gone through all of this. I'm going to fight."  
"Very well," Venus stated. "The six of you will go and find Lady Gemmei. Keep an open com so that the rest of us can rush to your help if needed."  
Mercury Knight handed Ariel to Sailor Venus. "Daddy," she whimpered.  
"I'll be back Ariel," he promised as he kissed her cheek. "Sailor Venus will take care of you. When I get back we'll go and see Mommy."  
"Okay Daddy," Ariel choked. Mercury Knight gave her another kiss and followed the others out. Ariel clutched Sailor Venus, drawing comfort from the woman's warmth.  
"It's okay Sweetie," Venus soothed. "We'll get you home."  
  
Mercury Knight, Jupiter, Neptune, Cosmic Moon, Chibi Saturn and Chibi Venus walked though the corridors. All of them had one purpose in mind and that was to defeat Lady Gemmei. "If only we had either Amy or Ariel's mini computer," Jupiter sighed.  
"I can use my mirror," Neptune stated. She held up her Aqua Mirror and images began to form.  
Chibi Venus was jumping up and down trying to look. "I can't see anything clearly," she whined.  
"That's because you're not from the Neptune bloodline," Neptune replied. Chibi Venus flushed and stopped jumping. Neptune studied the mirror and then pointed. "That way." The others followed her. They entered a room and found Lady Gemmei sitting in her throne.  
"So I see you found me," she stated. "Well you're not going to get out of here alive."  
"We'll see about that," shouted Chibi Venus and she powered up. "VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"  
Lady Gemmei dodged the attack. "Pathetic," she sneered. She held up her hand and a blast of energy flew out. Mercury Knight and the Senshi all screamed as it engulfed them.  
  
Ariel whimpered softly in Venus's arms. She had dozed off to a fitful sleep but the others didn't need Raye's psychic abilities or Amy's professional eye to tell them that it was not a pleasant sleep. Chibi Mars knelt down in concern by Venus. "Will she really be all right?"  
Sailor Saturn ran another scan. "She has been beaten and starved but she will heal from that," she reported. "The emotional scars are what concerns me."  
"Emotional," Chibi Pluto asked.  
Saturn nodded. "Ariel has been badly traumatized by all of this," she told the girls. "She will need therapy."  
"She's lucky," Chibi Mars stated. "Her mama can do that."  
"True," Venus agreed. "But sometimes we need someone outside our family to help out. However Ariel will probably be better off with her mother doing the therapy."  
Chibi Mars gently placed a hand on Ariel's face. She always hated being away from her mother, especially when she was frightened and alone. So Chibi Mars could only imagine what Ariel was going through. "Don't worry Ariel," she whispered. "We'll get you back to your mama."  
  
Chibi Venus groaned as the energy blast drilled into her and the others. She decided to try and get rid of it. She powered up. "VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" The attack flew out and decimated the energy blast.  
"Good job Chibi Venus," Sailor Jupiter gasped as she recovered from the shock.  
"You're not going to win," shouted Lady Gemmei.  
"I don't suppose you've noticed but you're outnumbered," Neptune pointed out. She powered up. "DEEP SUBMERGES!" Her attack flew out and hit Lady Gemmei. Sailor Jupiter was about to power up when Lady Gemmei stopped her.  
"Before you attack me then let me show you something," she roared. She held something in her hand.  
"She has another device to torture Ariel," shouted Cosmic Moon.  
"That's right," sneered Lady Gemmei. "And I will use it to put that child in pain. She pressed the button.  
  
In Venus's arms Ariel suddenly woke up screaming in pain. "Ariel," Chibi Neptune cried in alarm.  
"Lady Gemmei must have another one of those devices," Sailor Saturn shouted.  
"Hang on Ariel," Sailor Venus tried to sooth her. "Hang on."  
  
Lady Gemmei laughed as she continued pressing the button. "I can hear her screams," she laughed.  
"Damn you," Mercury Knight roared in rage. "You leave my daughter alone." He pulled out his sword and swung it at Lady Gemmei knocking the device out of her hands.  
  
Ariel collapsed in Venus's arms, gasping for breath. She began to cry very hard. "Mommy," she sobbed. "Mommy."  
"Hang on Sweetie," Venus held the child close to her. "We'll get you to Mommy soon."  
  
"Someone destroy that thing," Mercury Knight shouted.  
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!"  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
In an instant the device was destroyed. "How dare you," shouted Lady Gemmei.  
"She's only a little girl," Sailor Neptune shouted back angrily. "She doesn't need this."  
"I'll see to it that none of you get out of here alive," Lady Gemmei screamed. She was about to move toward them when she suddenly screamed in pain. She looked down and saw that Mercury Knight had driven his sword through her.  
"How dare you hurt my little girl," he shouted in rage.   
"Mercury Knight," gasped Cosmic Moon in astonishment. She started to run forward but Sailor Jupiter stopped her.  
"This is his fight," she told Cosmic Moon who nodded and stepped back.  
Mercury Knight's sword began to glow. "SUPREME ICE SWORD BLASTER!" The sword glowed and Lady Gemmei screamed. The blue light from the sword engulfed her. The Senshi and Chibi Senshi watched in astonishment. None of them had ever seen this much power from one of the knights. The blue light vanished along with Lady Gemmei.  
"Is she gone," Chibi Saturn asked.  
"She is," Neptune assured her.  
"Mercury Knight, how," asked Cosmic Moon.  
"I just felt so much rage at what she did to my daughter," Mercury Knight replied. "And I knew I had to destroy her."  
"A father's love for his daughter gave him the extra power he needed to destroy the enemy," Jupiter concluded.  
"Let's go home," Chibi Venus suggested.   
"Right," Everyone agreed and they headed back to the others.  
  
Amy sat in her office going through some paperwork. She had been keeping herself busy so she would not dwell on the fact that her husband was off trying to rescue their daughter. She pushed her hair back and gave a gusty sigh. she thought.   
She heard someone come to the door. Amy looked up and saw Greg standing there. In his arms was a small bundle, wrapped up in the cloak from his knight's uniform. "Greg," Amy gasped. She got up to greet him. She peered into the bundle and saw Ariel clinging to her father. The child was cover with welts and bruises but it was Ariel, alive.  
"Mommy," Ariel whispered.  
"Ariel," Amy cried.  
"Mommy," Ariel wailed as she reached her thin arms for her mother.  
"Ariel," Amy pulled her daughter into her arms and began to cry in relief. She flooded the little girl's face with kisses. "You're back. I'm so relieved." Ariel flung her arms around Amy's neck and also began to cry. She was so glad to be back with her mother. She buried her face in Amy's shoulder and bawled.  
"Mommy I was so scared I would never see you again," Ariel cried. "I thought Lady Gemmei was going to kill me."  
"Well you're safe now Darling," Amy sobbed. "You're back in my arms and you're safe."  
Nearby, the queen, the Senshi and the Chibi Senshi all watched the reunion with tears in their eyes.  
  
In the palace library Serenity, Mina, Rini and Gloria stood in the Senshi history section. Serenity had the Cardians in her hands. Mina opened the book and Serenity inserted them inside. Then Mina closed the book. A lock with a combination had been placed on it. Serenity punched in some numbers and a click was heard. "Now no one will be able to open this book without the combination," Serenity stated. "Mina and I will be the only ones who know the combination."  
"Once the two of you each reach sixteen years of age then we will tell you the combination too," Mina told Rini and Gloria.  
"I wouldn't care if I never knew the combination," Rini sighed.  
"Same here," Gloria added. "I'm just glad this is over with."  
"It may be over girls but for Ariel it's not," Mina told them.   
"That child has long road ahead of her," Serenity added.  
"But we know we can count on you and the others to help out," Mina said as she glared at Gloria.  
"We will," Rini promised and Gloria nodded in agreement with a thoughtful look in her eyes.  
  
Ariel sat curled up in her mother's lap. Amy was rocking her in the rocking chair. Ariel had begged for it. All she wanted was to be babied right now. She kept reaching up and touching Amy's face to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
Almost as soon as they had calmed down Amy began treating Ariel's injuries. Careful minor surgery had removed the implant from Ariel. The welts and bruises had been tended too. The physical scars would heal but the emotional ones were another story. Amy worried about how traumatized Ariel had been by all of this. Fortunately Ariel was able to spend the night in her quarters that night and not in the palace hospital.  
"Ariel darling," Amy whispered. "You need to go to sleep."  
"I know Mommy," Ariel replied. "But I'm afraid if I go to sleep I'll wake up and be back with Lady Gemmei."  
"You won't Darling," Amy assured her. "You're safe here with Mommy and when you wake up you will be in your bed with Moonbeam by your side like always." Moonbeam had been thrilled to see his young mistress again. He was now lying on Ariel's bed keeping an eye on the little girl.  
"I'm still scared Mommy," Ariel choked. Amy held the daughter close to her.  
"We'll work through this," she promised. "Now get some sleep and dream nice dreams." Ariel closed her eyes and eventually Amy's gentle rocking lulled her to sleep."  
  
Four days later Gloria was heading to Mercury's quarters. None of the other children had seen Ariel in the last four days. Amy had been keeping her home and home schooling her. The children knew that Ariel was spending her days in the therapy part of the palace hospital and then spending the nights in her quarters. Amy was treating Ariel on an outpatient basis. The other Senshi and the queen were helping out where they could. Mina told Gloria that Ariel would be joining everyone for dinner that night. Gloria had something she wanted to say to Ariel in private.  
She got to Mercury's quarters and knocked on the door. Amy let her in. "I promise Aunt Amy I won't say anything to upset her," Gloria promised.  
"Very well Gloria," Amy replied. "But I will be nearby and if you do say anything to upset her I will be talking to your mother."  
Gloria nodded her head. She walked over to Ariel who was sitting on the couch with a book on her lap. Gloria noticed that the welts were healing. "Ariel," she said.  
Ariel looked up. "Hi Gloria," she whispered.  
After an awkward silence Gloria finally spoke, "I never got a chance to thank you."  
"Nani," asked Ariel.  
"For saving me from being kidnapped," Gloria replied. "If you hadn't pushed me out of the way then I would have been beaten and tortured."  
"It was all my fault to begin with," Ariel pointed out. "I didn't want anyone to suffer for my mistakes." After a moment's hesitation Ariel whispered, "I'm really sorry I let you take the blame for so long."  
"I know," Gloria replied. "But what you went through was much worse then what I went through." She gazed into the younger girl's eyes. "I was angry with you but you have shown me what a good friend you are. Just know that I am always for you,"  
"Thank you," Ariel whispered.  
"Well I have got to go," Gloria got up. "I'll see you at dinner tonight." She quietly left. Ariel stared at the door.  
Amy came into the room. "Is everything all right darling," she asked.  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied as she turned to her mother. Amy saw something that she had not seen for a while, a smile. "She forgives me." Amy smiled. She sat down next to her daughter and held her tight, glad to have her little girl home again. 


End file.
